Harry Pan
by Eddy.B
Summary: Wow ! Une jambe ! Wow ! Un crochet ! Wow c'est le Cap'... Ah ben merde. Ou pourquoi Harry ne veut pas grandir.
1. Chapter 1

Salut les Lecteurs/Lectrices !

J'ai pensé à un truc en cherchant des fanfictions un peu différentes de d'habitude et puis je suis tombée sur du 'Peter Pan'. Alors je me suis dit : Pourquoi Harry n'aurait pas pu aller au pays imaginaire ? Et ça a donné ça...

Résumé : Harry en a marre de se faire battre, il est triste, il veut s'en aller... Loin ! Très loin ! Et soudain son vœux est exaucé, « Bienvenue au pays imaginaire Harry ! »

Ps : C'est des petits chaps, alors dîtes moi si vous en voulez des plus grands. Mais si c'est des plus grands ça prendra plus de temps bien sur.

Disclaimer : Mon Dieu ! Elle va me tuer si je dis que Harry est à moi ? Oui ? Noooooooon... C'est cruel de tout garder pour toi J.K.R ! xD

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Où va le monde ?**

\- En êtes vous sûr Albus ? La voix étranglée d'une femme résonna dans le froid de la nuit. Ce garçon grandira en étant célèbre ! Tout le monde connaîtra son histoire, de celui qui a survécu. Je suis restée assise toute la journée, et je peux vous dire que ces moldus sont les pires de leur espèce.

Albus Dumbledore soupira de lassitude, le jeune Potter venait de battre le pire mage noir de son temps alors qu'il était âgé de tout juste un an. Oui c'est vrai, tout le monde allait connaître son histoire et c'est ce qu'il voulait éviter. Que le jeune Harry se prenne trop la tête et devienne incontrôlable. Le jeune enfant avait aussi perdu ses parents, par cette triste nuit du 31 octobre 1999 Voldemort avait fait de lui un orphelin. Il voulait dans tout les cas amener Harry ici, les Dursley était la dernière famille qu'il restait au petit même si elle n'était pas la meilleure. Mais apparemment sa directrice-adjointe n'était pas de cet avis.

\- Minerva, ma chère, Harry n'a plus qu'une seule famille et c'est celle là.

-Alors... c'est vrai ? Lily... et James... Les yeux de Minerva brillèrent alors que Dumbledore hochait de la tête sombrement. Elle déglutit et lança un regard de pitié vers le petit Harry dont les cheveux noirs dépassaient de la couverture. Pauvre petit, ils étaient... si jeunes...

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un certain temps, la guerre venait de se terminer mais pour eux c'était au prix fort. Lily et James Potter étaient morts pour sauver leur unique fils, qui en gardait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair au milieu du front. Personne ne se souviendrait réellement que les parents du jeune Potter étaient morts cette nuit, les sorciers célébreront le 31 octobre comme la chute de Voldemort et rien d'autre, sauf ceux qui auront la chance de connaître réellement Harry.

\- Je sais qu'ils seront peut être un peu durs... reprit le vieil homme.

\- C'est un euphémisme Albus ! Ils vont le détester. Minerva pinça ses lèvres en sachant que son supérieur ne voudrait rien entendre.

\- …Mais ils devront le recueillir, Pétunia Dursley était la sœur de Lily elle comprendra. Poursuivit Albus sans tenir compte de l'interruption du professeur McGonagall. Je leurs laisserai une lettre pour expliquer tout ceci. Ils n'auront pas le choix.

\- Vous vous fichez de moi Albus ? On n'explique pas le meurtre de deux personnes dans une simple lettre ! Elle le fusilla du regard.

\- Professeur McGonagall, vous savez aussi bien que moi que ma présence ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation et sinon je repasserai une fois toute les tensions au ministère apaisées. Je n'aurai pas beaucoup de temps dans les jours à venir.

Un tic nerveux tressauta sur la tempe du professeur de métamorphose face au tons qu'Albus avait employé, d'habitude si jovial il venait de devenir pendant une fraction de seconde froid et tranchant telle une lame de rasoir. Elle se demanda ce que le masque que le directeur se recomposa rapidement cachait d'autre. Pour le moment ça n'avait pas d'importance, le problème était Harry. Elle se retourna vers le bambin et fixa la bouille d'ange endormie, pourquoi les pires choses devaient toujours arriver aux meilleurs ? Elle n'en savait rien mais regrettait déjà ce qui allait se passer. Son regard dériva vers la cicatrice.

\- Ne pouvez vous rien faire pour cette cicatrice ?

\- Même si je le pouvais je ne ferai rien. C'est une marque de son passé moi même j'ai un plan de métro derrière mon genoux. Sourit d'un air un peu trop faux Dumbledore. Bon il est temps.

Le barbu déposa le paquet au pied de la porte du 4 Privet Drive et s'éloigna laissant derrière lui une Minerva songeuse. Celle-ci observa pendant un instant le bébé en soupirant, elle avait perdu la bataille face au directeur mais pas la guerre. Elle ferait tout pour protéger Harry une fois qu'il sera à Poudlard, et elle savait à quel point le garçon aurait besoin d'aide pour survivre.

\- Ce n'est qu'un au revoir Harry. Murmura-t-elle décidée, en déposant un baiser sur son front un peu brûlant.

Elle se retourna ensuite de la maison des Dursley et se dirigea à regret vers le directeur et Hagrid qui pleurait tout son saoul. Le directeur lui tapota l'épaule en signe de réconfort même si Minerva eut l'impression que cela l'ennuyait, elle fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce qu'il clochait avec le vieil homme à lunettes.

Les deux sorciers transplanèrent en laissant Hagrid rentrer avec la moto noire de Sirius qui fit une pétarade d'enfer et réveilla quelques voisins au passage.

Dans la nuit qui s'annonçait glaciale, Harry gigota mal à l'aise. Le froid gagnait chacun de ses membres et ses lèvres bleuirent à une vitesse ahurissante. Le vent soufflait tellement fort que sa petite couverture bleue s'envola dans les airs vers les étoiles.

Ces dernières scintillèrent plus brillamment.

Une silhouette noire s'approcha de lui une heure après, attirée par une lueur chaleureuse qui se dégageait du corps du bébé. La silhouette fronça les sourcils, qu'est ce qu'un bébé pouvait bien fabriquer dehors par une nuit pareille ? Un couverture bleue à la main elle hésita, l'appel venait bien de là il n'y avait plus de doute.

Elle s'avança doucement en se demandant si le bouclier allait le repousser, avec précaution elle passa au travers se rendant compte qu'il faisait plus chaud à l'intérieur. Elle recouvrit doucement le bébé de la couverture en lui caressant les cheveux totalement en pagaille. Le petit ouvrit ses yeux et la silhouette se retrouva face à un étonnant regard vert émeraude.

Le bébé gazouilla en lui tirant le doigt puis la silhouette s'assit face au panier en bois et commença à jouer avec lui. Redoublement en gazouillement le bébé lui fit un grand sourire et essaya d'attraper ses cheveux, mais il ne réussit heureusement pas. Vous avez déjà essayé de vous tirer des doigts d'un bébé qui avait attrapé vos cheveux ? Lui oui il ne voulait pas retenté l'expérience.

\- Quelles personnes seines d'esprit laisseraient un bébé ici ? Soupira désespérément la voix d'un jeune garçon de onze ans.

Harry le regarda bizarrement.

\- Tu peux me le dire petit ? Gloussa le jeune garçon devant la mine du bébé.

Le bébé aux cheveux noirs corbeau hocha la tête en rigolant.

\- Quoi tu me comprends ? S'exclama avec stupeur le jeune homme mais le bébé ne lui répondit pas et se reloua dans ses couvertures. Je parle à un bébé qui n'a même pas un an. Secoua la tête avec amusement le jeune garçon. Les autres m'auraient déjà plongé dans un lac pour ne pas devenir barge. Sourit-il doucement en pensant aux enfants perdus.

\- Là d'où je viens, c'est le pays imaginaire. Beaucoup d'enfants qui n'ont plus de parents ou qui se sentent abandonnés sont là-bas. Moi aussi je vis dans ce monde. Mais les méchants ne sont jamais loin et on se bat souvent avec le Cap' Crochet. Rigola Peter. C'est si amusant, surtout quand on est assez grand... Ah ! Mais qu'est ce que je dis moi ? On grandit pas là-bas. Cria-t-il avec horreur. Quoi que peut être un petit peu, tu es trop petit et tu seras en danger...

Plongé dans ses pensées le jeune garçon ne remarqua pas l'heure avancée qu'il était. Déjà le piaillement des oiseaux se faisaient entendre, l'alertant qu'il devait partir. La bulle de chaleur avait disparu et l'air du matin les entourait. Le plus âgé se retourna vers le bébé et le vit dormir avec son pouce dans la bouche.

\- Je suis désolé... soupira-t-il avec tristesse en se relevant. Je ne peux pas te prendre avec moi maintenant. Mais foi de Pan je reviendrai te chercher.

Puis avec une dernière caresse sur la tête du petit il s'envola vers les étoiles qui réservaient des milliers d'aventures.

* * *

Et les futurs chaps feront la même longueur héhé (pour pouvoir les poster plus souvent normalement 2 par semaines, le prochain mercredi)

Moi je veux des reviews plein de reviews *baveeee*


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour Lecteurs/Lectrices !

En voilà un nouveau, j'avance, j'avance. Je cours même pour écrire la suite !

Disclaimer : … Je suis toujours obligée de dire la même chose ? Ça va devenir lassant mais... toutàJKR. Point. 'vaisbouder' ah ! Et aussi à James Barrie.

PS : Je pense que je vais faire mon histoire en deux parties, l'une ou on retrouvera la vie d'Harry avant Poudlard, l'autre pendant Poudlard. Donc je vais remettre celle-ci en crossover comme le début se passe au Pays imaginaire, mais pas que... :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : L'injustice de Harry.**

\- Garçon, va mettre la table ! Claqua sèchement Tante Pétunia de l'autre côté de la porte.

Ou du moins ce qui servait de porte pour la chambre du petit Harry. Le petit garçon vivait dans le placard sous l'escalier, il n'avait jamais connu quelque chose d'autre. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne il avait toujours habité avec les araignées qu'il comptait comme ses amies. Il s'était un jour plains qu'il voulait lui aussi une chambre comme Dudley, car il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cousin en avait le droit et pas lui.

Ce jour là avait été le jour où il avait reçu sa toute première grosse fessée, après cela il ne s'était plus jamais plains de cette chose injuste.

Harry soupira tristement en renfilant son pantalon beaucoup trop grand pour lui, en fait c'était celui de son cousin. Il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir d'habits pour lui tout seul, il avait demandé pourquoi encore une fois et cette fois ce n'était pas les grosses mains de l'Oncle Vernon qui avaient frappé ses fesses, mais la main de Pétunia qui avait atterrit sur sa joue toute rouge. Il avait été ensuite privé de dîner.

Depuis il posait très rarement des questions sur les différences entre lui et Dudley, car il comprenait que ce n'était pas normal mais son oncle et sa tante lui répondaient toujours quelque chose comme :

\- Pourquoi on devrait se préoccupait d'un monstre comme toi ? En lui lançant des regards noirs.

La porte du placard grinça lorsqu'il l'ouvrit et Harry se retrouva nez à nez à sa tante. Elle lui jeta un regard chargé de mépris qui le fit se sentir insignifiant. Tante Pétunia était grande et mince, voir maigre. Elle avait un très long cou, souvent Harry s'imaginait que sa tante était une descendante lointaine d'une girafe. Mais il ravalait alors son gloussement lorsqu'il croisait son regard.

\- Pas trop tôt, j'allais à nouveau te chercher. Tante Pétunia lui balança un torchon à la figure et reprit d'une voix pleine de dégoût. Vas mettre la table, je me charge de préparer le dîner. Et attention à ne rien casser.

\- Bien tante Pétunia. Répondit le petit garçon en baissant la tête.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Harry fila vers la cuisine et grimpa sur une chaise pour attraper les couverts qui permettraient de lui couvrir la table. L'argenterie et la porcelaine de tante Pétunia étaient impressionnantes, mais ce qu'Harry retenait était surtout que s'il avait le malheur de casser quoi que se soit, il allait être très très très puni.

Sa dernière punition remontait à hier soir, quand il avait renversé toute l'eau du pichet sur les travaux de l'oncle Vernon, ses fesses étaient toutes rouges et il avait encore mal aux côtes. C'est pourquoi il descendit de la chaise avec seulement deux assiettes, préférant la sûreté à la rapidité.

Mais avant qu'il n'est terminé de ramener les dernières assiettes, son cousin déboula dans la cuisine en criant à sa mère qu'il avait faim et qu'il voulait manger.

\- Dudlinouchet, le Garçon met la table en se moment. Lui fit sa mère avec adoration. Tiens du gâteau d'hier soir si tu veux. Tante Pétunia se frotta les mains sur le tablier et sorti une énorme part de gâteau à la crème du frigo et la donna à Dudley sur une assiette en carton.

Harry s'était figé, son cousin le regardait depuis le début. Il essaya de calmer sa peur et avança en évitant Dudley le plus possible mais le gros garçon, une fois le gâteau en main et sa mère retournée en cuisine fonça sur lui.

L'enfant aux yeux émeraudes regarda comme au ralentit l'impacte entre lui et son cousin. Mené par l'élan et son poids Dudley le poussa renversant le gâteau sur lui même alors que les assiettes atterrissaient pas terre dans un fracas épouvantable. Harry tomba sur les morceaux brisés et se coupa les mains à plusieurs endroits, il gémit de douleur avant que Dudley ne lui fasse un sourire malveillant et se mette lui aussi à chialer.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? Hurla l'oncle Vernon en descendant les marches qui grinçaient sous son poids.

Harry pâlit brusquement en voyant une masse gigantesque se rapprocher de la table et le dominer de son poids, il tenta de se reculer mais se cogna contre une chaise qui l'en empêcha.

\- Dudley ! Mon Dieu tu n'as rien ? S'exclama Pétunia en courant vers lui.

Elle serra le petit garçon dans ses bras une fois sûre qu'il n'était pas blessé. Puis elle se tourna vers son neveu, qui tremblait de peur. Pour une fois Harry avait plus peur de sa tante que de son oncle, avec lui il savait qu'il pouvait recevoir beaucoup de coups mais avec sa tante c'était autre chose. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de lever la main sur lui mais de le faire travailler, son regard meurtrier lui disait que cette fois il allait payer très cher cette erreur.

\- Espèce de monstre ! Elle le gifla faisant pleurer Harry. Tu as osé blessé mon Dudley ! Et une autre gifle partie vers le visage du petit garçon. Tu mériterais de crever ! Et encore une.

\- Mais tan-tante Pétunia... Sanglota Harry en se couvrant le visage des bras. Dudley m'a poussé...

Pétunia c'était figée une main en l'air, la main siffla avant d'atterrir avec encore plus de rage sur la joue de Harry.

Vernon n'intervenait pas, trop occupé à voir sa femme frapper le monstre. Il fit un sourire sadique, heureux qu'elle se libère enfin. Mais sa satisfaction fit place à de la fureur lorsque le monstre osa insinuer que c'était la faute de leur Dudley. Malheureusement il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, Pétunia c'était relevée et entraînait le gamin dehors.

Elle le jeta sans ménagement et claqua la porte avant de la refermer à double tour.

Harry se tira difficilement vers un buisson, il était secoué de sanglot et ses mains lui faisaient très mal. Il s'allongea du mieux qu'il pu, Harry savait qu'il allait devoir dormir dehors. Heureusement qu'on était en plein été, il n'aurait pas trop froid.

Il regarda autour de lui, quelques passants rentraient chez eux en bonne compagnie. Alors que lui... Lui, il était seul. Il renifla et remarqua subitement que c'était son anniversaire. Un sentiment de tristesse intense s'abattit sur lui et Harry enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

Pourquoi devait il le fêter seul ? Pourquoi sa tante le détestait autant ? Pourquoi ne pouvait on pas l'aimer ? Pourquoi sa maman et son papa l'avaient laissé tout seul ?

Il aurait tant voulu qu'ils le prennent avec lui, qu'ils l'emmènent lui aussi au Paradis comme disait Madame Figg. Mais même ça on ne lui autorisait pas.

De sous son buisson il entendait les hurlements de sa tante et de son oncle, il avait très peur. Harry ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et observa la étoiles. Les larmes de tristesse et de peur continuaient de couler sur ses joues... Les traîtresses.

\- Je voudrais tellement qu'on m'aime... murmura-t-il de sa voix cassée.

Il sourit pauvrement en sachant que c'était impossible, l'oncle Vernon lui avait déjà dit que personne ne voudrait d'un monstre comme lui... Et il y croyait. Harry frotta rageusement ses yeux en retenant un nouveau sanglot.

Il avait très peur, tout seul, dans le noir de la nuit. Même s'il faisait chaud il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner. Il regarda une nouvelle fois le ciel avant de fermer les yeux et du murmurer :

\- Joyeux anniversaire Harry.

C'était le 31 juillet, et Harry avait cinq ans.

* * *

HP : Pourquoi j'ai l'air d'un pleurnichard ?

PP : Car tu l'es ? 'sourire innocent'

HP : C'est faux !

EB : C'est vrai...

HP : Ah, nan ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre !

PP : Et pourquoi pas ?

HP : Car j'ai vu que je serai un dur à cuire, na !

*Soupire collectif*

EB : C'est dans longtemps Harry...

HP : Pff et alors ?

EB : Enfin bref ! 'attache tout le monde et revient' ok Harry marque un point il ne sera plus un pleurnichard, sauf si je le fais souffrir héhéhé. Revenons à nos moutons vous en pensez quoi ?

JC : Moi je crois qu'il faudrait qu'il meurt tout de suite comme ça il me gênera pas après...

EB : Espèce de débile tu fais quoi ici ! Oust du vent ! C'est pas ton tour ! N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review ! :D *court enfermer Crochet aussi* Ah, on se revoit Samedi ou Dimanche !


	3. Chapter 3

Salut Lecteurs/Lectrices !

Me revoilà avec un peu d'avance car ce week-end je ne peux pas poster ! Dans ce chap vous verrez notre Peter ! Il va casser la tête à tout le monde Muahahaha !

Surtout aux Dursley alors cramponnez vous, et déso en avance pour les fautes ^^'

Merci à ARwalia pour ta review ! :o ma toute première ( ça fait trop plaisir !)

Disclaimer : Bonjour Rowling, je prends Harry et compagnie sois pas trop fâchée :) Ainsi que Peter.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Bonjour les Dursley, c'est Peter Pan !**

Une douce brise balaya les cheveux de Harry, il ouvrit doucement ses yeux ensommeillés en baillant et contempla le ciel d'encre au-dessus de lui, s'il ne se trompait pas, d'après le déplacement des étoiles il ne dormait que depuis deux petites heures.

Tout était silencieux et Harry entendit un chat miaulé au loin, il sursauta sous le coup de la surprise. Les lampadaires éclairaient sa cachette d'une lueur orangée, il se releva doucement. Tout le quartier semblait dormir et il pouvait presque entendre le ronflement tonitruant de son oncle.

Harry plia doucement ses mains toutes coupées en grimaçant, ça piquait vraiment beaucoup et sa maîtresse lui avait dit qu'il fallait toujours nettoyer les bobos, sinon ça s'infectait et ça faisait encore plus mal après.

Mais sa tante le gronderait s'il osait entrer alors il resta planté devant la porte d'entrée, son ombre se reflétant sur le mur à cause des lampadaires. Un bruit l'attira, on aurait dit que c'était une poubelle qui venait de se renverser...

\- Qui est là ? Murmura Harry de peur de réveiller quelqu'un.

Personne ne lui répondit, il fit volte face lorsqu'il entendit un bruit venir de l'autre direction. Il répéta sa question mais encore une fois personne ne lui daigna donner une réponse. Son souffle s'accéléra et la peur au ventre il tenta de se rapprocher de la porte. Des larmes s'accumulèrent dans ses yeux mais personne ne serait là pour le protéger.

Un autre bruit plus proche le fit attraper la poignée de la porte et la tirée de toutes ses maigres forces. Mais bien évidemment elle ne bougea pas d'un iota, il était trop petit pour la défoncer. Terrorisé Harry se retourna lentement... Il vit une ombre s'agrandir sur le béton et il hurla.

La porte s'ouvrit et n'attendant pas plus d'explications il entra en courant dedans et la referma. Harry s'éloigna rapidement d'elle en sanglotant, c'était trop pour le petit garçon de cinq ans qu'il était. Il se dépêcha d'aller se cacher sous la table ne se rendant pas compte que les ronflements de son oncle s'étaient arrêtés.

\- Maman, maman, maman... répétait il constamment en fermant très fort les yeux, il se balançait d'avant en arrière pour se rassurer.

\- C'est quoi encore ce boucan !? Grogna Vernon en entrant dans le salon figeant par la même occasion le petit Harry.

Heureusement que la noirceur de la pièce et sa petite taille l'empêchait de le repérer, du moins pour l'instant. Vernon chercha l'interrupteur pendant encore quelques instants et d'un geste brusque il l'alluma et repéra immédiatement Harry.

\- Toi ! Rugit le gros bonhomme en s'approchant d'Harry à une vitesse assez impressionnante pour son poids. Comment tu es venu là ?! J'avais fermé la porte !

\- Vernon... Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda Pétunia en descendant à son tour après avoir entendu son mari hurler, elle était dans une chemise de nuit et l'air froid la fit frissonner.

\- Le monstre est rentré ! Cracha son mari.

\- Quoi ? Elle lança un regard mauvais sous la table ou se cachait encore Harry qui n'avait pas parlé depuis le début, pétrifié comme il l'était ce n'était pas étonnant.

\- Il-Il y avait quelqu'un dehors... marmonna Harry en prenant son courage à deux mains pour affronter Vernon.

\- Et alors ? Grogna l'oncle Vernon. Comment t'es entré ?

\- Euh... Je ne sais pas. Hésita Harry. J'avais peur et la porte c'est ouverte... Comme par Magie.

\- La magie n'existe pas sale monstre ! Hurla Vernon en fonçant sur son neveu pour lui mettre une claque.

Mais à peine eu-t-il le temps de l'approcher que Harry sortit de sous la table et essaya de s'échapper. Il se retrouva acculé contre le mur et son oncle sourit d'un air mauvais. Les yeux encore bouffis de Harry brillèrent de peur en attendant le premier coup... qui ne vint pas.

Un hurlement plus tard, Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux pour remarquer qu'il était suspendu dans le vide. Il bougea les jambes, oui, il ne rêvait pas. Non, ce n'était pas une hallucination. Sa main souffrait encore car il venait de se pincer.

\- Que... Que, impossible ! S'écria Pétunia blanche comme un linge.

Mais pourtant, Harry volait bien au plafond. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que deux bras entouraient le torse du monstre, son neveu. Elle avala difficilement, l'un d' _eux_ était dans sa maison. Pourtant Dumbledore avait assuré que personne ne viendrait les déranger. C'était même incompréhensible.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête pour affronter le nouveau venu.

\- Pétunia ? Vernon souffla bruyamment avant de voir que sa femme ne lui répondrait pas, il remarqua à son tour les deux bras et grogna en devenant de plus en plus rouge.

Harry se demanda à qui sa tante parlait et pourquoi elle avait si peur, peur de lui ? Non. Mais de quoi alors ou de qui ? C'était bien dans sa direction que son regard était fixé mais à part lui il ne savait pas qui elle voyait d'autre. Harry tenta de se retourner, c'est alors qu'il sentit deux bras le serrer plus fortement. Il paniqua et fut un peu déçu, ce n'était pas à cause de lui qu'il pouvait voler.

Même si maintenant il était certain que la magie existait, quoi que dirait l'oncle Vernon à présent.

\- Tu es qui ? Tu me lâches pas hein ? Questionna Harry en se tenant plus fermement aux bras.

Un rire chaleureux lui répondu étouffé par sa masse de cheveux indisciplinée. Harry sourit à son tour, malgré la peur d'être lâché et son oncle qui le regardait avec furie. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été même un petit peu heureux.

\- Disons que je suis ton grand frère. S'amusa la voix enfantine.

\- Mon grand frère ? S'étonna Harry en souriant tout content qu'il était d'avoir encore une famille autre que les Dursley.

\- Ça m'étonnerait, cracha Pétunia, les Potter n'ont jamais eu d'autres enfants que toi garçon.

Le sourire d'Harry se fana, il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre de sa famille qui soit encore en vie. Et voilà que tante Pétunia lui disait qu'il était le dernier Potter... Mais alors qui était le garçon volant ?

Pétunia n'était pas naïve, le garçon qui tenait le monstre n'avait apparemment rien à faire là. Mais de le façon dont il protégeait le monstre, on avait l'impression qu'il le connaissait. Elle s'approcha d'eux d'un air menaçant ne les faisant que d'avantage s'envoler plus haut. Heureusement que Dudley dormait.

\- Si Dumbledore apprend que vous êtes là, qui que vous soyez, il vous le fera payer. Ricana Pétunia, même si elle se détestait à le dire, Dumbledore ne laisserait jamais qui que se soit faire du mal à... au monstre.

Les deux garçons se déposèrent sur la table et Vernon faillit charger sur eux mais elle le retint pas le bras. Pas folle la Tunny quand elle veut.

Un jeune garçon d'environ onze ans apparu derrière Harry. Il avait les cheveux châtains emmêlés et des yeux chocolats où on percevait tout le temps un brin de malice. Plusieurs traces de boues le recouvraient, comme s'il s'était battu. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroit mais étaient pratiques pour se dissimuler dans une vaste végétation. Il se plaça devant le plus jeune et reprit d'une voix moqueuse.

\- Dumbledore...

\- Oui. Alors partez d'ici, sinon vous risquez d'avoir de gros ennuis. Fit la voix grinçante de Pétunia qui n'était plus très sûre que le garçon soit sans danger.

Peter réfléchissait à toute vitesse, il venait tout juste d'entendre une deuxième fois l'appel de son frère et voilà qu'il se trouvait dans un salon avec une femme qui n'avait pas l'air de l'apprécier. Une adulte. C'était compréhensive. Mais cette femme avait prononcé un nom qui lui était familier... Allez savoir pourquoi. Il devait le découvrir, pour le bien de Harry car on dirait bien que ce Dumbledore avait une sorte d'autorité sur lui.

\- Oh ! Oh ! Et si je n'ai pas envie, il me tuera ? Peter prit un air hautain, la provocation marchait tout le temps sur les adultes.

\- Il serait même capable de faire pire. Mais vous devriez le savoir mieux que moi, tu viens bien de leur monde non ? Demanda Pétunia d'un air soupçonneux.

Aie, aie. Si cette bonne femme commençait à se douter qu'il ne savait absolument pas de quoi elle parlait Peter était dans de beaux draps. Il lui sourit d'un air carnassier en marchant de long en large.

\- Vous en doutez ? murmura-t-il doucereusement.

\- Non, vous les monstres avez tous la même tête. Cracha Pétunia. Mais sachez que le professeur Dumbledore serait capable de vous tuer si vous toucher à un seul cheveux de son protégé. Elle jeta un coup d'œil de dégoût en direction d'Harry.

Peter s'hérissa, comment cette femme osait insulter un enfant qui n'avait rien fait ? Il tenta de se calmer en rassemblant les informations qu'il venait d'avoir. Alors ce Dumby était un prof' d'école ? Et il avait une autorité sur son frère ? Mais les prof' pouvaient ils en avoir une en dehors de l'établissement ? Étrange... Et les Potter étaient les parents du petit...

\- Monstre ? Pas autant que vous. susurra Peter, Pétunia recula comme si on l'avait giflé. Elle devint blême.

\- Je ne suis pas une erreur de la nature, moi ! Hurla-t-elle. Vous bande de sorciers qui vous croyez mieux que les autres-

\- Sorciers ? Coupa Peter totalement surpris de même qu'Harry.

\- Vous ne l'êtes pas ? La femme au coup de girafe le regarda d'un air choquée, elle avait pensé que vu que le garçon volait s'en était un, mais alors qui était il ?

Vernon avait bien trop laissé de liberté à sa femme, il était temps à l'homme de maison de reprendre ses droits et sans plus se préoccuper de son épouse il s'avança vers l'intrus en grognant. Celui-ci s'envola et mit une distance raisonnable entre lui et eux.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Grogna Vernon rouge de fureur de ne pas pouvoir les attraper.

\- Oh, zut ! J'ai oublié de me présenter. Peter, Peter Pan pour vous desservir. Il s'inclina d'un air moqueur.

* * *

PP : Enfin ! Je suis là ! ILS VONT SOUFFRIR ! Muahahaha

HP : Pas trop tôt, je commençais à me demander si Crochet t'avais pas tué entre temps...

JC : J'aurai été ravi mais il s'est échappé.

EB : Sois pas trop déçu Crochet, va falloir t'y habituer.

JC : Finalement je crois que tu feras l'affaire. 'sourire sadique'

EB : Sans façon.

HP-PP : Hum. Trouillarde. Hum.

EB : Je vous ai entendu bande de traître !

PD : Mon Dieu ! Vernon tous les monstres sont ici ! Vernon ? Vernon ! Où es tu ?

EB : Je l'ai enfermé...

PP : T'as quoi à enfermer les gens toi ?

EB : Chais pas j'aime bien les dominer...

HP : Complexe d-

EB : Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne reverrez pas Harry avant un petit moment. 'grand sourire innocent'. Oh ! Tant que Pépé est là, tu voudrais pas faire un marché avec nous pour t'en débarrasser ?

PP : N'oubliez pas de laisser une review et on se retrouve que la semaine prochaine car l'autre folle est un peu occupée, mais elle essaiera de poster si possible ! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour !

Go directement à la lecture, j'aime pas trop les blabla. (nan je rigole, j'ai juste la flemme là)

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. (sauf l'histoire)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Un échange ? Absolument !**

 **-** Peter Pan ? Ricana Vernon mais les deux enfants l'ignorèrent.

\- Ah... Harry regarda étrangement le jeune garçon.

\- Bah quoi ?

\- Tu sais... Euh, normalement Peter Pan c'est juste une histoire... dit doucement le sorcier en se tournant vers sa tante qui semblait ne voir que du vide.

\- Je pourrais dire autant des sorciers. Renifla Peter. Mais je parie que tu en es un et je ne remets pas pour autant ta condition en cause.

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Lui ? Un sorcier ? Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt, ne trouvant rien à répondre. Peut être qu'être un sorcier expliquerait pourquoi sa tante et son oncle le détestait. Et c'est vrai qu'il lui arrivait pleins de choses quand il était en colère ou quand il avait peur, comme la porte qui c'était ouverte sans raison.

\- Tante Pétunia... Alors comment mes parents sont réellement morts ? Fit sérieusement Harry, tout de même un peu apeuré, en se doutant que des sorciers ne se seraient pas tués dans un accident de voiture.

Sa tante pinça ses lèvres, le garçon n'avait apparemment pas retenu la leçon de 'ne pas poser de questions'. Il ne lui restait cependant aucun choix, il en savait beaucoup trop pour le laisser dans le brouillard. Et l'autre monstre qui l'accompagnait ne se ferait surement pas prier pour les menacer. Elle inspira profondément, après ses déclarations Vernon allait probablement lui en vouloir.

\- Bien, je vais vous raconter... commença-t-elle d'un air aigre, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer, son mari c'était retourné vers elle d'un air furieux.

\- Pétunia ! Tu n'OSERAIS pas tout de même ? Menaça-t-il de son gros doigts.

Sa femme releva le menton en signe de défi, certes elle s'aplatissait devant son mari mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il devait toujours tout décider.

\- Si tu ne veux pas entendre ce que j'ai à dire, tu connais la sortie. Dit-elle sèchement. Je fais ça pour protéger Dudley, et toi par la même occasion, mais on dirait que tu ne le comprends pas.

Harry la regarda pour la première fois avec émerveillement, jamais sa tante n'avait contredit son oncle. Et là, elle le faisait pour qu'elle puisse lui raconter son histoire qu'ils lui avaient apparemment caché. Bien sur, Harry n'avait pas saisi qu'elle le faisait à contre cœur.

Son oncle était choqué, sa femme ne l'avait pas écouté pour la première fois, il serra ses poings et les fusilla du regard avant de monter d'un pas lourd dans sa chambre. Harry déglutit en espérant que la colère ne retomberait sur lui. Ils entendirent la porte claquer et le silence revint.

\- A vous l'honneur, Madame. Susurra mielleusement Peter en se postant derrière Harry.

Pétunia un peu mal à l'aise par le départ de son mari, lui jeta un regard noir et partie préparer du thé, non elle aurait besoin de quelque chose de plus fort. Du café ? Elle revint ensuite s'asseoir sur le canapé sans rompre le silence reposant qui s'était installé pour quelques minutes. La femme but une gorgée de sa boisson et poussa un long soupire avant de reprendre.

\- Comme tu le sais Harry, le garçon sursauta à l'entente de son nom, tes parents sont morts. Mais commençons par le commencement... Lily, ta mère, a reçu un jour une lettre de Poudlard, c'est une école de magie. Le regard de Pétunia se ternit à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Elle était très heureuse d'y aller. Elle intégra l'école à l'âge de ses onze ans, puis fit toute sa scolarité là-bas. Les mains de Pétunia tremblèrent un peu. Ta mère y rencontra ce Potter, cracha-t-elle, je ne sais pas spécialement ce qu'il s'est passé mais une fois sortie de cette école de fous, elle l'épousa. A ce moment toute la communauté magique était en guerre, du moins de ce qu'elle m'envoyait dans ses lettres. Puis un jour, après m'avoir annoncé qu'elle était enceinte je ne l'ai plus jamais revu.

\- Alors comment savez vous qu'elle est morte ? Interrogea Peter en serrant l'épaule d'Harry qui tremblait.

Pétunia eut un sourire dénué d'émotion, ses yeux dans le vague elle continua son récit.

\- Le nuit du 31 octobre 1881, Albus Dumbledore déposa le garçon sur le seuil de notre porte. Avec pour toute explication une lettre. Pétunia rit d'un rire sans joie et lança un coup d'œil de dégoût vers son neveu. Dedans il expliquait que les Potter était morts assassinés par un monstre noir... Et nous, nous devions prendre en charge leur rejeton. Se moqua la femme. Il était vraiment cinglé, mais ils ne nous a pas laissé le choix. Vernon aurait bien aimé te mettre dans un orphelinat mais je l'en ai dissuadé. Tu devrais m'en être reconnaissant.

\- J'aurais préféré être dans un orphelinat que de vivre ici et vous servir d'esclave. Murmura trop doucement Harry en la regardant pour une fois dans les yeux avec un air de pure haine.

Pétunia sursauta, elle n'était pas habituée à voir son neveu se rebeller. Elle avait pensé qu'avec Vernon ils l'avaient totalement brisé mais on dirait bien que non. Elle vit son neveu détourner son regard d'elle comme si elle ne méritait pas son intention, une colère sourde monta en elle.

\- Tu me l'aurais dit plus tôt et je t'y aurais déposé tout de suite. Cingla la femme.

\- Si vous même vous m'aviez laissé choisir ça aurait été plus rapide ! Cria Harry, sa peau s'électrisa et un vase explosa.

Sa tante le regarda avec terreur, alors que Peter avait attrapé fermement Harry et le retenait de se jeter sur cette femme qui ne méritait que du dégoût.

\- STOP ! Hurla-t-il à son tour. Harry tu pourrais me blesser si tu ne te calmes pas, ou blesser ta tante et je sais que tu le regretteras ensuite.

Harry avait vu rouge, mais quoi que son ami fasse il n'entendait rien. Il avait l'impression que ses sens avaient diminué, tout ce qu'il entendait était très lointain. La scène se déroulait sous ses yeux mais il n'avait aucun contrôle. Harry était comme déconnecté. La seule présence qui réussirait à le ramener était bien celle de Peter.

Une rafale de vent balaya la salle et Pétunia s'enfonça d'avantage dans le canapé, les lampes bougeaient dangereusement, risquant de tomber à tout moment. Elle aurait bien voulu se réfugier dans une chambre mais les risques que la colère de son neveu se dirige sur elle étaient trop élevés alors elle resta là.

\- Harry regardes moi, chuchota doucement Peter alors qu'une autre rafale faillit le faire décoller, c'est ça regardes moi, je suis là. Tu ne risques plus rien maintenant. Continua-t-il en caressant le dos du petit garçon qui tremblait violemment. Calmes toi, ne t'inquiète pas je suis là, je vais m'occuper de toi à partir de maintenant. Il disait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête et espérait que ça réussirait à calmer le sorcier.

Peter souffla lourdement en rattrapant le corps évanouit du petit, avec étonnement il le souleva et remarqua qu'il ne pesait presque rien. La première fois qu'il l'avait porté Peter ne l'avait pas remarqué, trop occupé à le sauver des bras de son oncle. Mais maintenant la sous alimentation de Harry était flagrante, il grinça des dents. Il devrait réussir à le changer mais ça prendrait du temps.

Le jeune Pan se redressa une fois Harry bien installé dans le canapé et se tourna vers Pétunia Dursley en mettant les mains sur ses hanches, l'air pas du tout content.

\- Je crois que nous avons à parler.

\- Euh, bien-bien sur... balbutia Pétunia encore terrorisée par Harry.

Peter secoua la tête et s'assit en face de l'adulte.

\- Est ce que vous l'aimez ? Peter n'avait pas pour habitude de demander ça à ceux qui élevaient les enfants perdus avant qu'il ne vienne les prendre.

\- Si... Quoi ? Pétunia était bouche bée.

\- Vous l'aimez, oui, ou non. C'est pas compliqué ! Je veux juste savoir si vous me retiendrez quand j'emmènerai Harry là où je vis.

\- Tu-tu vas le prendre avec toi ? Demanda la tante d'Harry avec espoir.

Peter grogna, cette femme n'aimait vraiment pas Harry. Pauvre petit, mais au moins il n'aurait pas de scrupules à le prendre avec lui et à ne jamais le laisser revenir. Il était quand même déçu qu'elle ne s'inquiète même pas de ce qu'il pourrait faire à son neveu. Les adultes étaient vraiment des pourritures.

\- Oui. Répondit il sombrement. Et vous ne le reverrez jamais plus.

\- Alors c'est d'accord, j'accepte le marché. Tant qu'il ne pose plus un pied ici, Vernon sera content...

\- Au fait, n'avez vous pas dit que ce Dumbledore tuerait qui conque toucherait un cheveux de Harry ? Et vous vous le laissez partir sans rien faire, n'avez vous pas peur de lui ? Sourit innocemment Peter en marchant d'un pas léger.

Pétunia haussa les épaules d'un air détaché et se cala un peu mieux :

\- Depuis que le gamin vit ici, ce timbré n'est jamais venu le voir. Et je sais qu'il n'oserait pas nous attaquer. Il dit que Harry est important pourtant je sais qu'il souffre, il ne devrait pas. Ce n'est qu'un enfant, même si il est de leur espèce...

\- Même si vous ne l'aimez pas vous tenez à lui ? Demanda curieusement Peter.

\- C'est le fils de ma sœur, murmura d'une voix tremblante Pétunia, il ne mérite pas ça. Je sais que j'ai été cruelle, mais, je... Je ne sais pas, peut être qu'il me la rappelait ? J'en sais strictement rien... renifla Pétunia en se reprenant. Promets moi juste de prendre soin de lui. Je préfère le voir autre part qu'ici, Vernon piquera une crise s'il le revoit.

\- Je le promets, au fait vous voulez bien me donner cette lettre ? Je pense que Harry s'y intéressera.

\- Comme tu veux. Pétunia alla chercher la lettre dans un tiroir fermé à double tour et la tendit au garçon.

Sans s'attarder plus longtemps, Peter attrapa le corps frêle de Harry Potter et sans un regard en arrière, ouvrit les fenêtres et s'envola dans le ciel. Plus précisément vers deux étoiles l'une à côté de l'autre qui brillèrent plus intensément avant de les engloutir.

\- Peter Pan, hein ? Sourit Pétunia.

Elle s'approcha des fenêtres pour les refermer doucement. Pétunia regarda les constellations scintiller en se demandant ce qui allait arriver maintenant.

\- Bonne chance, vous en aurez bien besoin.

* * *

HP : Mais, mais nan ! Pourquoi je m'évanouis !

EB : Mdr petite nature.

PP : Je suis un grand frère... Sérieux ? 'baveeeeee'

PD : M'oubliez pas ! J'ai fait un effort pour être gentille, j'ai quoi en échange?

EB : Mouais... Le droit de réapparaître dans le futur ?

PD : Mais non. C'est nul!

HP : Déjà bien assez pour toi.

EB : Héhé.

HP : Enfin bref, pendant qu'ils font n'importe quoi je vous dis à... jeudi peut être ? On verra, mais j'ai hâte ! Je vais au pays Imaginaire !

Pétunia D. : Laissez des reviews ça fera plaisir à l'autre idiote et elle me laissera venir après. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à ceux qui me lisent !

Je ne m'attarde pas trop, je vous dis juste que je vous réserve une surprise en fin de chapitre Muahahaha !

Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude mais... l'histoire est à moi et les personnages qui ne sont pas aux auteurs aussi :p

Désolée d'avance pour les fautes. :(

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Bienvenue au Pays imaginaire Harry !**

Quelques rayons lumineux traversèrent une palissade en bois, pour se déverser sur le visage de notre jeune héros. Qui d'ailleurs roupillait depuis au moins deux jours, et ça commençait doucement à inquiéter Peter qui était parti faire une balade pour se détendre.

Mais revenons à Harry, le jeune sorcier était dans un sommeil réparateur et se sentait très reposé. Il tendit l'oreille pour percevoir les bruits habituels de sa tante qui venait le réveiller mais n'entendit rien. Étrange, peut être qu'elle était trop occupée pour venir le chercher ? Mais dans ce cas Dudley se serait fait un plaisir de le déloger de son sommeil en sautant sur les marches au-dessus de son placard.

Harry poussa un soupir discret en sentant qu'il allait devoir se lever s'il ne voulait pas se prendre un coup dès le matin. Il s'étira lentement, encore plongé dans son rêve. Mais son rêve ne pouvait pas être une réalité, des sorciers, de la magie, Peter Pan et puis quoi encore ? Ça aurait été tout de même un beau rêve.

Un rayon lumineux chatouilla son nez et Harry éternua... Attendez, retour en arrière, il avait bien sentit la lumière du soleil ? Dans son placard sans aucune source qui ressemble un temps soit peu à de la lumière !? Harry se redressa brusquement se cognant contre quelque chose de dur.

\- Outch ! Gémit une voix. T'as vraiment la tête dure, toi.

\- Euh, désolé. S'excusa timidement Harry en se frottant lui aussi le front.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer à son environnement qui lui était inconnu. Effectivement, Harry ne se trouvait pas du tout dans son placard ni même à Privet Drive. Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres, il n'avait donc pas rêvé ? Peter Pan était venu le sauver.

\- Contente que tu apprécies les réveils brutaux, car ce n'est pas ce qui manque ici. S'amusa la voix.

Harry croisa deux yeux de couleur bleu qui le couvait du regard, la jeune fille à qui appartenait ces yeux avait des cheveux blonds bouclés et un visage doux. Elle lui sourit gentiment en se baissant et lui tendit un serviette mouillée.

\- Nettoies un peu ta figure, ça te réveillera plus rapidement.

\- Merci. Sourit Harry en soupirant de bien être une fois que l'eau fraîche lui permit de remettre ses esprits en place.

La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier pour quitter la cabane et lui laisser un peur d'intimité.

\- Je vais prévenir Peter que tu es réveillé, je pense qu'il sera pour le moins content. Elle partit ensuite en sautillant vers la porte laissant Harry tout seul pour faire la mise au point.

Le jeune sorcier soupira et commença à rigoler d'un rire nerveux d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. Ce rire dura pendant au moins deux bonnes minutes, deux minutes qui lui firent un bien fou pour décompresser.

\- Hé bien, au moins les Dursley ne pourront plus rien me faire. Renifla Harry en essuyant les larmes de rire qui avaient coulé.

Il remarqua qu'il se trouvait sur un lit de camp, deux tables se trouvaient dans la petite cabane et prenaient quasiment toute la place. Des herbes, probablement médicinales les recouvraient. Ainsi qu'un arc qui était posé sur le rebord, de tel sorte qu'on le distinguait à peine. La lumière venait du toit où le feuillage la laissait passer.

Harry mit ses mains derrière sa tête et se rallongea. Il pouvait encore profiter du calme et c'est ce qu'il allait faire. Les souvenirs de la veille, ou du moins d'il y a deux jours mais il ne le savait pas, refirent surface. Le jeune sorcier grimaça, il avait vraiment piqué une crise comme jamais. Ça ne le choquait pas plus que ça d'être un sorcier, après tout, il faisait toujours des trucs bizarres.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage au souvenir de toutes les fois où il avait fait de la magie. Maintenant Harry savait pourquoi ça se passait comme ça. Son sourire devint bancale, est ce que les enfants d'ici allaient l'accepter pour ce qu'il était ou ils allaient réagir comme son oncle et sa tante. Il frissonna, Harry espérait vraiment qu'ils seraient gentils.

Peter lui même faisait quelque chose de magique en volant, ça le rassura un peu. Harry se posa encore plusieurs questions essentielles. Voulait-il rentrer chez les Dursley ? Jamais, plutôt vivre dans la rue que de revenir dans cette maison. Voulait-il rester ici ? C'était à voir. Peter voudrait-il de lui ? Bien sur sinon pourquoi l'aurait il amené là ? Harry écarta la petite voix qui lui soufflait que de toute manière, Peter n'aurait pas pu le laisser à une famille qui le battait et qu'il n'était qu'un enfant de plus dans son clan.

En plus, même si le sorcier avait des doutes, un monde nouveau s'offrait à lui. Harry se releva en vitesse lorsque des éclats de voix se firent entendre, il s'approcha de la porte pour mieux écouter.

\- Peter, c'est non ! Gronda la fille de tout à l'heure. Il a encore besoin de repos, même si nous guérissons plus vite et que je l'ai soigné.

\- Mais Gwen... tenta Peter en marchant rapidement derrière elle.

\- J'ai dit non, je t'ai prévenu de son réveil seulement pour que tu ne t'inquiètes plus ! Pas pour que tu l'amènes directement je ne sais où et le mettes en danger à nouveau.

\- Mais...

La jeune fille plus grande que Peter se tourna et se posta devant lui, le dominant de sa taille. Elle avait vraiment l'air en pétard et même Peter se ratatina devant sa fureur. Harry se promit de ne jamais la mettre en colère.

\- Peter, écoutes moi attentivement. Murmura-t-elle dangereusement. Harry a eu besoin de deux jours, je dis bien deux jours entiers pour se remettre de sa libération magique qui était minime.

Harry se figea et un tremblement le parcouru, alors cette fille savait qu'il était un sorcier ? Sur le coup il eut peur qu'elle ne le déteste mais cette peur sans fondement disparu aussi vite qu'elle était venue, en se rappelant qu'elle l'avait traité gentiment et l'avait soigné. Mais elle pouvait toujours simuler...

\- Alors je ne te dis pas de combien de temps encore il aura besoin pour se rétablir entièrement de ses autres blessures. Continua-t-elle. Si tu tiens à lui, tu n'insisteras plus. Je ne veux pas que tous les efforts que j'ai fourni pour lui redonner un peu de couleurs ne soient que du vent.

\- Bien. Bougonna Peter. Mais...

\- Une semaine. Coupa la jeune fille d'un tons autoritaire en reprenant sa marche. Et après il sera libre de faire ce qu'il veut, d'ici là, je le garderais en surveillance.

\- D'accord Gwen. Soupira Peter. Ne te plains pas après s'il devient intenable car il s'ennuie.

\- T'inquiètes pas pour ça, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac. Rigola Gwen.

Harry se recula précipitamment de la porte et eut juste le temps de se rasseoir sur son lit, qu'elle s'ouvrit, laissant passer les deux adolescents. La colère avait totalement disparu des traits de la jeune fille, elle offrit un petit sourire à Harry en allant touiller les herbes.

\- Alors petit, comment tu vas ? Demanda Peter en venant s'asseoir près d'Harry.

\- Ça va. Répondit le jeune sorcier en souriant doucement, il regarda ce que la fille faisait mais elle était toujours plongée dans sa préparation.

\- Je vois, tu es content d'être là ? Hésita Peter ne sachant pas trop quoi dire d'autre.

\- Peter t'es vraiment un comique parfois. Ricana la jeune fille en levant la tête vers eux.

\- Mouais bah j'aimerais bien t'y voir. Bougonna le garçon, il sauta sur ses pieds et se mit à se dandiner.

\- Occupée. Souffla Gwen.

Le petit garçon regarda l'échange entre les deux autres et rigola doucement en se détendant, Harry n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était tendu. Peter sourit en le voyant rire, les rires étaient le meilleur des remèdes contre la dépression et la nervosité.

\- Ça serait cool si on se présentait avant, non ? Proposa Harry en baissant la tête encore un peu timide.

\- C'est pas mal en effet. Accorda Gwen en levant le pouce. A toi l'honneur Peter.

\- Pff, juste pour éviter la tâche. Grogna Peter alors que Gwen roulait des yeux et étalait la pâte sur des bandes. Bon bah, comme tu le sais moi c'est Peter Pan. Commença le garçon en s'envolant. Je sais voler, je sauve des vies et tout le tralala. Mais ce que je préfère c'est botter le petit cul de Crochet. Il fit un sourire sadique.

\- Peter ! Langage ! Il y a un enfant encore innocent ici, je t'interdis de le contaminer. S'horrifia Gwen.

\- C'est ça, c'est ça. Fit-il en ne l'écoutant même pas. D'ailleurs j'ai un plan pour le prochain piège que je vais lui tendre, et j'aurai besoin de toi.

\- Vraiment ? S'émerveilla Harry.

\- Ouep petit !

\- Peter une semaine, et si ça ne suffit pas ça va passer à deux. Menaça Gwen en se rapprochant d'Harry avec les bandes imbibées de pâte verdâtre. Harry grimaça de dégoût en reniflant l'odeur écœurante.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Vos mieux ne pas savoir. Grimaça Peter en s'écartant.

\- Ce sont des herbes qui permettent de te guérir plus vite. Pouffa Gwen. Si tu veux, un jour je pourrais t'apprendre leurs propriétés. Proposa-t-elle avec espoir.

Harry hésita à répondre, derrière la jeune fille blonde on pouvait voir Peter qui secouait énergiquement la tête en signe de négation. Pourtant ça le tentait un peu, c'était cool de savoir comment se soigner en pleine nature.

\- Si tu veux. Répondit prudemment Harry, Peter lâcha un gros soupire.

\- Merci Harry ! Gwen lui fit un sourire immense en l'embrassant sur la joue. Harry rougit, un peu embarrassé par ce contact. Soulèves moi ce tee-shirt, il va me servir à bien fixer les bandes.

Harry obéit docilement, révélant un torse tinté de plusieurs bleus plus ou moins anciens. Gwen rougit de colère encore une fois, si elle ne l'avait pas vu avant, elle aurait crié au meurtre. Pour seul signe de sa contrariété elle serra un peu plus fortement les poings.

Les bandes vinrent se loger sur son torse, elles étaient fraîches et gluantes. Harry frissonna en se retenant de sursauter à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle venait de s'ajouter. Gwen attrapa son tee-shirt et le déchira à plusieurs endroits, elle l'entoura ensuite avec et fit un nœud pour que ça tienne bien.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? Harry hocha la tête, dès que la pâte avait touché la peau sur ses côtes il n'avait plus sentit la douleur, il arrivait presque à la négliger. Tu garderas ces bandages pendant trois jours, le temps que les bleus disparaissent. On renouvellera cela pendant deux semaines.

\- A ton tour Harry ! S'exclama Peter en se posant devant lui. Harry le regarda d'un air perdu. Tu dois te présenter.

Sa bouche forma un joli 'o', un peu surpris. Il avait supposé que vu qu'ils le connaissaient il n'aurait pas à se présenter, mais Peter n'était apparemment pas de cet avis. Harry s'éclaircit la gorge et se lança.

\- Alors... Je m'appelle Harry Potter, je suis un sorcier. J'ai cinq ans. Euh, je vivais avec les Dursley... Je vais bien rester ici, pas vrai ? Hésita le sorcier, Peter hocha la tête et Harry rigola joyeusement. Ma nouvelle maison est ici. J'adore la magie, je trouve ça fantastique même si oncle Vernon dit que c'est mal. Hmmm, j'aime le vert, car tante Pétunia a dit que j'avais les yeux de ma maman. Murmura doucement Harry. Et j'aime bien aussi être seul. Il détourna la tête d'un air gêné.

Gwen et Peter se regardèrent d'un air perplexe, ce n'était jamais amusant d'être seul et ils étaient bien placés pour le savoir. Ils allaient devoir changer ça, et vite. Vu qu'Harry ne semblait plus vouloir parler, Gwen décida que s'était à son tour de prendre le flambeau.

\- Moi je m'appelle Gwen Newydd, j'ai treize ans. Et vu qu'on ne grandit jamais ici, j'aurai treize pour toujours et je n'aurai pas de rides comme les mémés. S'amusa-t-elle faisant rire Peter et Harry. J'adore aider les gens et étudier les plantes ainsi que les médicaments. Ma couleur préférée est le blanc. Qu'est ce que je peux dire d'autre ? J'avais avant une famille, mais je ne sais pas s'ils sont toujours vivants. Je l'espère du moins. Murmura-t-elle tristement. Mais j'ai trouvé une nouvelle famille ici, qui m'aime pour ce que je suis. Reprit Gwen d'un air plus joyeux. Voilà, voilà.

\- Pas besoin de déballer ta vie. Ricana Peter ce qui lui valu une tape derrière la tête, Harry se sentit un peu mieux maintenant que les deux autres enfants avaient partagé un peu de leur passé et d'eux même avec lui.

\- Ah, j'oubliais. Reprit Gwen en souriant d'un air diabolique. Je suis aussi une sorcière.

\- Et Bienvenue au Pays imaginaire, Harry.

* * *

GN : J'en peux plus de toi Eddy !

ED : J'en peux plus de moi même Gwen, alors ce que tu penses je m'en moque un peu en fait. Ha. Ha.

PP : Elle est toujours blasée comme ça ?

HP : Je sais pas... Ma SOEUR !

GN : Pétage de câble, a plus je reste pas avec un fou comme Harry et une blasée de la vie comme Eddy.

PP : Tu sais quoi ? Je te suis Gwen, allons nous marier !

GN : Mon Dieu... T'as seulement onze ans !

PP : Et alors ?

GN : Non rien. Allons nous marier à Las Vegas. J'inviterais peut être mes frères s'ils sont vivants...

PP : Euh, finalement se sera sans moi, au revoir.

ED : Bon bah à plus, moi je vais manger de la glace en regardant Winx. (humour hein!) x)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey !

Je fais pas de blabla car j'ai rien à vous dire pour le moment :)

Disclaimer : Tout aux auteurs, et le reste à moi. TwT

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : J'ai vraiment la poisse**

Une semaine, une semaine qu'Harry restait allongé dans ce lit sans aucun moyen de sortir sous peine d'y retourner à coup de pieds dans les fesses de la part de Gwen. Elle avait réussi à le distraire avec les différentes créatures inoffensives qu'elle avait rapporté ou alors avec ses explications sur les plantes.

Mais depuis qu'Harry avait entendu des rires dehors il voulait sortir. Le petit garçon refit pour la centième fois le tour de sa chambre provisoire en essayant de se calmer. Pas moyen ! Il tenta une nouvelle fois de lire un livre pour enfant posé à côté de son lit, mais toute sa concentration s'envolait à chaque fois qu'il entendait du bruit provenant de dehors.

Harry grommela, lui aussi voulait s'amuser maintenant qu'il ne vivait plus chez les Dursley. Il lorgna sur la porte. S'il sortait pour dix minutes, Gwen ne remarquerait rien pas vrai ?

\- C'est décidé. Chuchota Harry.

Il s'approcha furtivement de la porte et l'entrouvrit. Personne des deux côtés. Harry se mordit la lèvre, si Gwen le trouvait il était certain qu'elle allait l'étriper.

\- Un peu de courage Harry, t'es un sorcier.

Fier de sa nature, il sortit d'un pas conquérant. Il était assez tard et le ciel était rosé, Harry eut un grand sourire en sentant l'air chaud l'englober. Il fit quelques pas en arrière pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait personne et fila se cacher dans les buissons pour ne pas être repéré. Gwen l'avait autorisé à marcher autour de la cabane mais c'était tout. Donc il n'était pas réellement surpris de voir qu'il était près d'un lac scintillant et qu'il y ait deux soleils dans le ciel.

Maintenant, il ne fallait surtout pas que Clochette le remarque, comme elle était souvent de garde, même si ça ne lui plaisait pas. Harry remit ses lunettes en place d'un air nerveux, tic qui lui était resté. Dans les sous bois très peu de lumière filtrait et l'atmosphère était assez inquiétante quand on ne connaissait pas l'endroit.

Harry fit quelques pas en plus dans la direction opposée au lac, il marcha sur une branche qui craqua. Il se figea instantanément et tendit l'oreille, les autres enfants auraient pu l'entendre. Heureusement qu'aucune présence ne vint à sa rencontre.

\- J'espère juste qu'ils ne sont pas méchants. Murmura pour lui même Harry.

Il s'enfonça dans les bois, Harry regardait toutes les plantes qui l'entouraient avec émerveillement. Pour la plus part il les reconnaissait, Gwen lui avait appris leurs utilités. Mais certaines lui étaient totalement inconnues, il hésita à s'approcher d'une fleur particulièrement envoutante et d'aspect inoffensif. Gwen l'avait mis en garde contre ce genre de plante, Harry s'arracha donc à contre cœur à sa contemplation.

Pendant une dizaine de minutes il marcha silencieusement à travers les arbres immenses, savourant un peu de liberté qu'il avait volé. Il déboucha, par hasard, sur une clairière remplit d'herbe verdoyante et de soleil. Harry soupira de bien être, il alla au centre de cet espace et s'allongea, se laissant bercer par la chaleur et le vent de l'été.

Il oublia tous ses soucis qu'il avait en tête, et sans aucune raison une fatigue plaisante s'abattit sur lui. Il tenta de lutter contre le sommeil, en vain. Il sombra dans les limbes sans se rendre compte que l'air qui l'entourait avait une odeur bizarre.

 _Harry ouvrit les yeux sur une chambre. Des barreaux lui barraient le passage pour sortir, des barreaux ? Il tourna la tête, non, pas des barreaux, un berceau. Mais... Que faisait-il dans un berceau ?_

 _\- Harry, mon bébé, je t'aime plus que tout. Fit la voix tremblante d'une femme rousse._

Harry fronça les sourcils, elle lui disait quelque chose. C'était sa mère !

 _La jeune femme s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur son front en essuyant rageusement ses larmes._

 _\- Je te fais la promesse que je ne te laisserais pas mourir. Tu vivras, même si nous ne sommes plus là. Tu es notre trésor et personne ne touchera à toi. Sa mère se releva vivement._

 _Là d'où provenaient des bruits de combats au rez-de-chaussez, planait désormais un silence mortel._

 _\- James... sanglota Lily. Nous reprends toi, tu dois sauver ton fils, James ne se serait pas sacrifié pour rien. Mais je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps... Marmonna-t-elle._

 _Harry contempla curieusement la scène, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait cette partie de son cauchemars. Il savait ce qui allait suivre et une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Toujours ce fichu cauchemars qui revenait tout le temps._

 _Bizarrement, alors que sa mère s'activait autour de lui, sa vue se brouilla. Il entendit des mots incompréhensibles qui étaient prononcés puis tout redevint clair dès qu'un fracas se fit entendre. Le fracas était la porte de la chambre qui venait d'exploser, laissant une silhouette noir entrer et répandre la sensation de mort dans la pièce._

 _\- Pousses toi sale sang-de-bourbe. Grinça la voix maléfique._

 _Sa mère serra les poings et la tête haute se jeta devant la silhouette en l'implorant, le monstre ne vit pas la détermination de Lily mais Harry la remarqua._

 _\- Ne tuez pas mon bébé, tuez moi à la place ! Je vous en supplie ! Ne tuez pas mon bébé !_

 _\- Je n'ai pas de temps pour toi, sang-de-bourbe ! Cracha la voix._

 _La silhouette envoya un puissant coup de pied dans le corps de sa mère qui atterrit contre le mur, à moitié assommée. Harry retint un hoquet de peur, peur pour sa mère. Des larmes mouillèrent ses yeux de bébé alors qu'il éclatait en sanglot._

 _La silhouette se tourna vers lui avec un rictus méprisant aux lèvres, il leva son bout de bois et des étincelles vertes apparurent sur le bout. Harry les contempla comme envouté._

 _\- Avada Kedavra ! Prononça mielleusement le sorcier._

 _Un jet de lumière verte, sort de la mort, quitta la baguette et se dirigea tout droit vers Harry._

 _Un temps infini sembla s'écouler, Harry voyait cette lumière s'approcher de plus en plus près. Une masse obscurcit son champ de vision._

 _\- Nooon !_

 _La lumière verte éblouit les trois personnes, mais il ne se rendirent pas compte qu'une deuxième lumière mais blanche cette fois, éclaira pendant un instant le petit Harry._

 _Le corps de sa mère s'écroula sur le sol, elle ne bougeait plus. Harry tendit sa main, sa maman devait dormir. Il tenta de la réveiller mais rien. Il retenta encore une fois et réussit à tourner son visage vers lui. Elle avait un doux sourire aux lèvres, comme quand elle allait lui dire bonne nuit et ses cheveux roux s'étalaient autour d'elle, tel une auréole. Elle semblait vivante... Mais ses yeux étaient vitreux._

 _Harry caressa sa joue, sa maman ne se réveillerait plus, comprit-il._

 _Une seule larme coula de ses yeux émeraudes qui se dirigèrent automatiquement vers celui qui avait causé la mort de sa maman._

 _\- Idiote. Gronda la voix qui était choquée que cette sang-de-bourbe se soit jetée devant le sort de la mort. Mais je n'ai pas encore fini._

 _La silhouette regarda droit dans les yeux verts de Harry et rencontra un regard de haine et de défis qui brillait mystérieusement. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas plus et prononça à nouveau le sort impardonnable._

 _\- Avada Kedavra._

 _Harry vit encore une fois la lumière s'approcher et entendit le rire aiguë du sorcier avant que tout ne devienne noir et qu'une douleur atroce n'explose dans sa tête._

\- Il se réveille ! Cria une voix.

Le petit sorcier grimaça en émergeant de son cauchemars, son cœur battait très vite et il lui semblait que le volume avait augmenté par dix. Harry retint un hoquet de surprise en sentant une main le soulever par les aisselles.

\- Debout. Ordonna une autre voix un peu plus grave.

Harry se stabilisa, il ne voulait pas mettre en colère la voix. Il hocha vigoureusement la tête pour montrer qu'il pouvait se tenir tout seul. Immédiatement les deux bras disparurent et il faillit s'écrouler mais il se rattrapa à quelque chose en bois. Plusieurs voix graves ricanèrent.

Il se décida à ouvrir lentement les yeux, il n'était pas habitué à cette brusque lumière.

Non... Ce n'était pas possible ! Sa journée ne pouvait pas être aussi pourrie, il allait de cauchemars en cauchemars. Il se pinça pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas, et bien non. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes sous le choque.

\- Bienvenue sur le Jolly Roger, petit ! Je suis James Crochet, mais appelle moi Capitaine Crochet.

* * *

CC : Ça fait du bien, je vais pouvoir torturer quelqu'un de jeune et innocent ! 'sourire sadique'

EB : A ta place, je prendrais bien soin d'Harry. Sauf si tu veux avoir un deuxième Peter. 0:)

CC : Euh-

PP : Tu as peur de moi mon petit Crochinou ? Héhé.

CC : Bien sur que non ! Je n'ai pas peur de toi ! Et puis quoi ? C'est toi qui à peur de moi !

PP : C'est sur, c'est pour ça qu'à chaque fois je reviens te mettre la honte de ta vie ?

CC : C'est surtout parce que t'es maso.

EB : Stop ! Moi je vous dis à Mercredi ! Je veux des reviews ! Ça ne prend pas longtemps, et... Attendez, j'ai un marché à vous proposer. Si j'ai des reviews je posterais en avance ça marche ? Gros bisous je compte sur vous !


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou ! :) Bon bah j'ai pas posté avant...

Un nouveau chapitre, j'avais oublié de vous demander une chose. Vous pensez quoi de Harry ? Est ce qu'il paraît jeune ? ( ou plus vieux que son âge ) Est il trop peureux ? Voulez vous qu'il devienne plus sombre ou plus joueur ? J'espère que vous me répondrez je laisse place à la lecture !

Disclaimer : Tout aux auteurs sauf certains persos ( encore heureux que quelque chose soit à moi!)

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : L'innocence fait place à la vérité ou à un mensonge ?**

\- Quel est ton nom ?

Harry retint un mouvement de recule, de toute façon il ne pouvait. Il était sur un siège dans la cabine du Capitaine. Tout était richement décoré, la peinture était de couleur or et les objets scintillaient de mille feu. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de richesse de toute sa vie. Même l'oncle Vernon serait jaloux de sa situation, mais Harry aurait largement préféré l'échanger. Tout à sa contemplation il oublia Crochet qui n'était pas un être dont il fallait mettre la patiente à rude épreuve.

\- Je répète, cingla Crochet, quel est ton nom, gamin ?

\- Je-je m'appelle Harry. Hésita le petit sorcier en rentrant la tête dans les épaules, voulant se protéger.

Crochet le regarda longuement sans rien dire, Harry en profita pour le détailler lui aussi. La première chose qui le surpris fut le fait que le pirate ne soit pas plus âgé que la vingtaine. Il était aussi différent que dans la description de son livre, Harry s'attendait à ce que le Capitaine soit vieux et porte une perruque noir. Mais on voyait bien que les cheveux noirs corbeaux attachés dans un lacet de cuire étaient vrais.

Une cicatrice barrait son visage, et au lieu de le défigurer ça lui donnait un côté mystérieux et effrayant. Les yeux noirs charbon de Crochet le fixait avec insistance, comme s'il attendait quelque chose de la part d'Harry. Le brun se trémoussa, mal à l'aise. Mais son supplice était loin d'être terminé.

Crochet sembla un peu déçu, il laissa échapper un soupire de mécontentement. Il se releva et commença à faire les cent pas. Harry le regarda faire un moment, avant que le pirate ne s'arrête et ne s'approche vivement de lui.

\- D'où viens tu ? Demanda-t-il brusquement.

\- Euh, de Surrey en Angleterre. Répondit Harry en baissant la tête.

Le pirate secoua la tête, en se mettant à marmonner dans sa barbe des paroles incompréhensible pour le petit garçon. Crochet caressa son menton et se rassit, il consulta plusieurs documents avant de reprendre son interrogatoire.

\- C'est Peter qui t'a emmené n'est ce pas ? Murmura mielleusement le Capitaine.

\- Moui. Harry hésita à continuer, il ne faisait pas confiance aux pirates et il ne voulait mettre personne en danger.

\- Je m'en doutais un peu. Déclara tristement Crochet. Il kidnappe souvent des enfants, et ensuite les entraîne à combattre pour faire la guerre contre moi. Peter n'est vraiment pas quelqu'un de bien-

\- C'est faux ! Hurla Harry en colère. Peter m'a sauvé ! Sans lui je serais peut être mort !

Bon, Harry savait qu'il exagérait un peu mais la dernière fois il s'était vraiment prit la plus grosse de ses raclées. Et il devait admettre que si Peter n'avait pas été là, son oncle aurait réellement pu s'en prendre à lui et le faire presque mourir.

\- Ooh, il t'as sauvé alors ? Un sourire cruel étira les lèvres de Crochet, Harry frissonna et se mit un peu à paniquer. Mais sauvé de quoi exactement ?

\- De-de rien... bredouilla Harry en s'enfonçant d'avantage dans le siège moelleux, il espérait presque qu'il l'engloutisse.

Un éclat de frustration passa dans les yeux noirs du pirate. Il se leva doucement, presque trop, posa sa main et son crochet à plat sur son bureau en bois et se pencha par-dessus. Il dominait Harry et son regard charbon l'incendiait. Harry déglutit, Crochet était en colère.

\- Réponds. Gronda dangereusement le Capitaine.

\- C'était le jour de mon anniversaire et je devais mettre le couvert j'ai fait une bêtise et tante Pétunia m'a mit à la porte ensuite j'ai dormi et j'ai eu peur la nuit alors la porte c'est ouverte et je suis rentrer et ensuite l'oncle Vernon a vu ça et il s'est mit en colère il a voulu me frapper et Peter est venu me sauver. Débita à toute vitesse le sorcier en fermant les yeux.

\- C'est bien, continue comme ça et je te laisserais peut être vivre un peu plus longtemps. Se moqua le pirate en lui tapotant sur la tête comme à un chien.

Harry se retint de faire le moindre commentaire et garda le silence. Crochet ne semblait pas non plus vouloir le briser. Il resta donc assit, ne cherchant même pas à fuir. Ça ne servait à rien car de toute façon le bateau se trouvait en plein océan et il ne savait pas nager, comme à chaque vacances les Dursley le laissait à Madame Figg alors qu'ils partaient à la plage.

Après une heure d'attente, pendant laquelle le pirate remplissait des documents et étudiait des plans, son ventre gargouilla. A vrai dire, s'il ne se trompait pas la dernière fois qu'il avait mangé remontait à la veille. Pour le coup Harry rougit, il s'était habitué à ne plus avoir faim grâce à Gwen. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien pouvoir faire ? Était elle inquiète ?

\- Je vois que ton ventre réclame sa pitance. S'amusa Crochet.

Le Capitaine attrapa une cloche et la fit teinter, immédiatement tout un groupe de pirate débarqua dans la cabine et installèrent une table recouverte de nourriture plus alléchante l'une que l'autre. Harry eu l'eau à la bouche juste en regardant la fumée appétissante qui s'en dégageait. Les pirates s'en allèrent sans demander leur reste.

\- Vas-y sers toi.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Harry, il descendit du fauteuil et se dirigea vers le siège à la table. Il commença à se servir de grosses cuisses de poulet bien juteuse qu'il porta à sa bouche. Un claquement de langue désapprobateur le fit stopper dans son élan.

\- Je vois que ton Peter ne t'apprend aucune manière. Cracha Crochet.

Harry ne commenta pas, sachant que pour une fois le pirate avait raison. Il reposa son poulet à contre cœur et attendit l'accord du Capitaine avant de commencer. Qu'il donna après s'être servit. Ils mangèrent un petit moment en savourant le repas.

\- Tu ne t'es jamais dit que Peter pouvait déjà savoir tout ça ? Sourit mystérieusement Crochet.

\- S'il le savait, il ne m'aurait pas laissé là-bas. Contre dit Harry en relevant le menton.

Le pirate fit un 'Hmm' songeur en ouvrant le poulet avec son crochet. Ce pirate commençait sérieusement à taper sur le système d'Harry qui se mit dans l'idée de s'acharner sur le poulet qu'il restait dans son assiette en le déchiquetant. Harry s'il te plaît arrête ce carnage, ce pauvre poulet ne t'a rien fait...

\- Et si je te dis que j'ai un moyen de savoir si Peter connaissait ton traitement ? Sourit vicieusement Crochet.

\- Prouvez le. Rétorqua Harry n'y croyant toujours pas, Peter ne lui aurait jamais fait ça. Sa petite voix de l'autre fois revint, et si c'était vrai... Harry secoua la tête.

\- Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à prouver quoi que se soit à un morveux. Ricana Crochet.

\- C'est parce que vous n'en avez pas. Bouda Harry, encore ce sourire agaçant, se dit Harry.

\- Pense ce que tu veux, en attendant je connais bien plus de choses sur ce pays que toi. D'ailleurs savais tu que ça avait été un jeu d'enfant à te trouver ? Sourit méchamment Crochet. Ils n'ont même pas prit la peine de t'emmener à leur repère secret, ils n'ont pas confiance en toi. Pour eux tu es un étranger.

Harry encaissa tout sans rien dire, oui c'est vrai qu'il était un étranger pour les enfants perdus. Il pouvait comprendre leur méfiance mais c'était quand même dur à avaler. Harry jeta un regard de haine vers le pirate qui ne fit sourire que d'avantage.

\- Tu sais que j'ai raison mais tu vas encore me dire que j'ai tors, c'est pour quoi je ne vais pas chercher à répondre à ton obstination. Mais sache simplement que tout n'est pas noir ou blanc. Les pirates ne sont pas entièrement noir comme Peter n'est pas entièrement blanc. Si tu savais seulement ce qu'il m'a fait... déclara sombrement le Capitaine.

\- Peter n'est pas méchant, vous vous faîtes du mal aux enfants alors que lui il les aide ! Cria Harry.

\- Tu es trop naïf, petit. Sourit vicieusement Crochet. Je te propose un marché, rejoins nous et tu vivras en tant que pirate à mes côtés ou alors...

\- Jamais je ne vous rejoindrais ! Vous n'êtes que des pirates cruels et sans pitié, je ne suis pas comme ça ! S'énerva Harry, il se mit debout affrontant courageusement Crochet du regard.

\- Oh allez... J'en ai marre de jouer la comédie. Soupira Crochet, il perdit son air vicieux pour en prendre un beaucoup plus lugubre et cruel. Il se leva et s'approcha d'Harry en l'attrapant par le col. Écoute moi bien, gamin, je ne vais pas perdre mon temps avec toi. Tu ne sers pas à grand chose mais je crois que Peter te veux, alors tu feras une bonne monnaie d'échange. Mais ne crois pas que tu vas rester sur ce bateau sans rien faire, oh que non !

Le pirate le traîna comme un sac à patate derrière lui. Harry était secoué et il avait peur, qu'est ce qu'ils allaient faire de lui. Il retint un cri quand il se sentit chuter avant d'atterrir durement sur le sol. Il gémit, il allait avoir un gros bleu sur son coude. Il regarda distraitement que des tonneaux étaient autour de lui et qu'un escalier devant lui menait à une trappe au-dessus.

Crochet se tenait devant, son ombre recouvrait entièrement Harry. Un rictus méprisant apparu sur son visage avant qu'il ne la ferme avec un coup de pied.

\- Tu resteras ici et nettoieras la cale de fond en comble, quelqu'un t'apportera un morceau de pain et de l'eau à chaque midi. J'espère que tu es habitué à ce genre de vie car c'est comme ça que tu vivras à partir de maintenant. Réfléchis bien à ma proposition, gamin. Je n'en fais pas des comme ça tout le temps.

Les pas résonnèrent alors que Crochet s'éloignait de la cale. Harry se retrouva seul, il se mit en boule entre deux tonneaux et commença à penser à Peter et Gwen. Il espérait qu'ils ne mettraient pas trop de temps à venir.

Les jours passèrent, Harry se levait à l'aube et à l'aide de la lumière d'une bougie nettoyait le fond du bateau. Parfois des pirates venaient le chercher et l'obligeaient à brosser le pont sous leur regard moqueur. Harry se sentait humilié, c'était encore pire que chez les Dursley. Au moins chez eux il pouvait se reposer de temps en temps.

Heureusement que le Capitaine avait interdit à ses camarades de l'attaquer, mais ce n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'ils n'attendaient que ça. Même s'ils obéissaient à Crochet ils restaient tout de même des pirates sans pitié. C'est pourquoi Harry se tenait à carreaux et baissait la tête quand ils étaient méchants.

Le soir il descendit les marches qui le menaient vers son 'lit' et se laissa tomber dedans, totalement épuisé. Il avait encore plus travaillé que d'habitude et le Capitaine l'avait appelé pour lui redemandé sa réponse. C'était toujours non...

\- Peter aurait déjà du venir me chercher. Murmura Harry en contemplant les planches de bois.

Il se frotta les yeux et tous les doutes que Crochet lui avait insinué lui revinrent en mémoire. Peter l'avait oublié ? Harry se tourna sur le côté en baillant.

La proposition le tentait de plus en plus, surtout pour échapper au calvaire qu'il vivait et si...

Il l'acceptait ?

* * *

N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis sur Harry svp :x ça me fera plaisir ! Et que pensez vous de l'histoire globalement, elle est bien et correcte ou c'est trop gnangnan ou fantaisiste ?

Des reviews ? 'regard de chiot battu'


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou !

Arwalia : Ouah, merci ta review m'a fait avoir l'air d'une idiote (j'arrêtais pas de sourire ce matin et toute ma famille m'a regardé bizarrement lol). Ouep, c'est vrai qu'il a peur le petit Ry, mais je ne pensais pas que ça se remarquerait (il a beaucoup de mal à se confier, c'est ça qui t'a aidé ?). Attention, prochain chap il va y avoir du gangnan mais pas beaucoup. Ça va piquer le nez.

Hop ! Hop ! Hop ! Place au nouveau chap ! Hop ! Hop ! Hop !

Disclaimer : Tout à J.K.R et Barrie, l'histoire et certains perso à moi.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Sauvetage en pleine mer !**

Harry brossait le fond de la cale, pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois. Son pantalon était retroussé et imbibé d'eau savonneuse, ses bandages avaient été enlevés pour faciliter ses mouvements et ses lunettes étaient cassées.

Il soupira en s'asseyant sur les fesses pour prendre une petite pose, que les gardiens ne lui autorisaient normalement pas. Ses coupures sur ses mains lors de son arrivée avaient été remplacées par des ampoules qui lui faisaient horriblement mal. En fait, il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir quitté le 4 Privet Drive.

Harry essuya la sueur qui dégoulinait de son front, que fabriquait Peter ? Il aurait déjà du venir le sauver, ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça. Il avait juste à s'introduire de nuit et le sauver sans faire de bruits. Peut être qu'il avait raison finalement, Peter n'avait vraiment plus rien à faire de lui. Non Harry ! N'y pense même pas. C'est Crochet qui dit ça, pas toi ! Le sorcier secoua la tête pour remettre ses esprits en place et ne pas se laissez abattre.

Des pas se firent entendre au-dessus, à sa place, Harry entendit des brides de conversations. Il avait remarqué que d'en dessous, on pouvait apprendre pleins de choses et les pirates ne prenaient pas garde à où ils se trouvaient. En même temps, Harry était quasiment invisible pour eux et c'était normal qu'on l'oublie parfois.

\- … Oui... protections en place. Le son était étouffé et on entendait mal.

\- Bien, il ne nous gênera pas. Ricana une voix, Harry la reconnu comme celle du Capitaine.

Harry se releva et monta sur un tonneau avant de plaquer son oreille contre le plafond pour mieux entendre. Pas très facile dans la position où il était, surtout qu'il se sentait faible et il risquait de tomber à tout moment.

\- Vous pensez qu'il est réellement important ?

Un temps de silence, le Cap' semblait réfléchir.

\- Nous verrons bien... Crochet semblait songeur. Si il met peut de temps à venir le libérer, alors c'est qu'il a une certaine importance. Dans tous les cas nous sommes gagnants.

Ils parlaient de lui ? Le pouls d'Harry s'accéléra. Qu'est ce qui rendait, lui Harry Potter, si important ? Les pas se placèrent juste au-dessus de lui. Crochet tapota du pied faisant tomber de la poussière en plein sur la tête d'Harry. Le petit garçon toussota provoquant un silence inquiétant au-dessus. Ils ne l'avaient quand même pas entendu, Harry redescendit en vitesse de son tonneau et attendit. La voix glaciale le fit frissonner de peur :

\- Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter les conversations des grandes personnes, Harry. Il va falloir que je t'éduque mieux que ça. Vas me le chercher Mouche.

Harry recula le plus possible dans le fond de la cale, même s'il savait que cela ne servait à rien. Si Crochet ordonnait, on obéissait sous peine de mourir. Les pas s'éloignèrent et se rapprochèrent, la trappe s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre laissant un peu de lumière entrer.

\- Viens par ici, le môme. Grinça la voix.

Mouche était un bonhomme assez costaud, mais pas aussi gros que l'oncle Vernon. De fines lunettes ornaient son nez et un bonnet de nuit rouge était posé sur sa tête. Il était habillé d'une tenue de matelot et le tout le faisait paraître gentil. Sauf que dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, cette image volait en éclat et on se retrouvait face à un pirate lâche et vicieux. Parfois Harry avait l'impression que c'était l'oncle Vernon de ce monde.

\- Ou-Oui. Répondit courageusement Harry en s'avançant dans la lumière, il ressemblait à un insecte face à l'adulte.

Il marcha d'un pas qui se voulait assuré jusqu'au pirate mais qui ressemblait plus à un dandinement. Mouche ricana, et abattit sa main sur l'épaule du gamin alors que tout courage quittait le corps de Harry mais il essaya de garder la face en ne se mettant pas à trembler comme un idiot.

\- C'est vraiment vilain ce que tu as fait petit. Grogna Mouche.

On y était, c'était l'heure de payer.

Il le fit monter les marches trois par trois manquant de faire trébucher Harry à plusieurs reprises. Harry ne répondit pas, il baissa juste la tête. Il avança comme un condamné à l'échafaud, c'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il était.

\- Harry, Harry, Harry... soupira d'un air dramatique le Capitaine. Que vais-je faire de toi ?

\- Vous n'avez qu'à me laisser partir ? Ah, j'oubliais, vous êtes un vieux pédophile donc vous ne voulez pas. Rétorqua ironiquement Harry.

Harry ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, mais qu'est ce qui lui avait prit bon sang ! Ça faisait deux semaines qu'il était là et pas une seule fois il ne s'était opposé à quiconque, et on l'ignorait pour cette raison. Là il venait juste de gâcher tous ses efforts. Et d'ailleurs d'où lui venait cette remarque ? Il n'était pas comme ça d'habitude. Sauf qu'Harry ne semblait pas le seul à être surpris.

Tout le monde semblait s'attendre à ce que le Capitaine le frappe pour lui faire regretter ses paroles, mais Crochet surpris tout le monde en éclatant de rire. Les pirates qui avaient sortit leurs armes et les pointaient vers Harry parurent déstabilisés.

\- Hu, hu. Ricana d'un ton léger Crochet. Je vois que ton côté rebelle commence à faire surface.

\- Quoi ? Harry contemplait le pirate comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

Par on ne sait quel miracle, c'est ce moment que choisit Peter pour faire son apparition. Il se posa brutalement devant eux et écarta tout le monde à distance grâce à son épée. Peter se plaça dos à Harry sans lui lancer un seul regard et s'adressa directement à Crochet en affichant un sourire narquois.

Pas trop tôt, pensa Harry en soufflant.

\- Alors Crochet, je t'ai manqué ?

Il va quand même pas commencer à jouer avec ? Harry secoua la tête, parfois Peter était irrécupérable.

Crochet lui jeta un regard de pur haine et leva une main pour interdire à ses pirates qui les entouraient de tirer. Harry le regarda bizarrement, pourquoi leurs interdire ce plaisir ? S'ils tiraient maintenant il y avait très peu de chance que Peter ou lui même s'en sorte. Si Peter s'écartait de la trajectoire des balles, Harry mourrait et si non c'était Peter qui mourrait.

Dans tous les cas, Crochet serait débarrasser d'eux et il pourrait conquérir le Pays imaginaire. Mais apparemment Crochet ne voulait pas, alors quel but poursuivait il ?

\- Peter, grandis un peu. Crochet reproduit à l'identique son sourire narquois. Ton show est dépassé, il n'y a plus personne que ça intéresse à part toi même.

\- Haaaa... Petit Crochet, c'est simplement par ce que tu me trouves trop amusant que tu en oublies l'essentiel. Les enfants ne grandisses pas dans le pays imaginaire, et comme tu dis le show n'est valable que pour eux. Peter lui fit un clin d'œil et se tourna si vite vers Harry que personne ne comprit ce qu'il se passait. Fais moi confiance.

Harry hocha la tête en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Quand je te dirais saute, tu sautes.

\- Alors Peter, tu fais des messes basses ? Crochet regarda intensément Harry qui fronça les sourcils.

\- Pitié me dit pas que t'es jaloux. S'exclama le garçon faussement choqué.

Mais Crochet n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une détonation se faisait entendre.

\- SAUTE !

Sans se poser questions Harry sauta aux même moment où une impressionnante vague gluante s'abattait sur le bateau recouvrant tous les pirates d'une pâte puante et verdâtre. Il sentit Peter le prendre dans ses bras et l'emmener à l'extérieur du bateau. En dessous de lui s'étalait l'océan et il resserra sa prise, il ne savait pas si faire une chute de cette hauteur le tuerait.

\- Tu vois Crochet, maintenant il ne manque plus grand chose et on peut déjà voir ta ressemblance frappante avec les crapauds. S'extasia Peter en rigolant.

Le petit sorcier lâcha un rire discret ce qui attira l'attention de Peter. Ils s'envolèrent vers la plage où des enfants faisaient la fête et dansaient, Gwen les réprimandant à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient une bêtise.

\- Ça va Harry ? Demanda Peter un peu inquiet.

Est ce qu'il allait bien... Bien ?! Mais sérieusement Peter n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait passé deux longues semaines sur ce fichu bâteau à jouer à la domestique pour le plaisir ? Mais bien sur Peter, il allait parfaitement bien ! Le sang d'Harry bouillonnait de colère mais il se contenta d'hocher encore une fois la tête sans lui accorder une seule parole.

Peter soupira, vivement que Gwen prenne le relai. Ils se déposèrent sur la plage et un attroupement d'enfants les entoura en criant Victoire et en sautant partout comme des puces.

\- Peter ! Peter ! Elle était comment la tête de Crochet dit ? S'impatienta un blond.

\- Vraiment pas belle, grimaça Peter en rigolant. Tu vois les tomates rouges bien mûres ? Rajoutes une bonne touche de gelée verte par dessus et t'obtiens le même résultat.

\- Oh ouais ! Et comment ils ont réagit ? Ils ont rigolé ? Un autre garçon tira sa manche pour qu'il lui réponde.

\- Non, mais vous en faites pas, se sont des adultes.

Les sept garçons approuvèrent, les adultes ne comprenaient vraiment rien à rien dans ce monde. Même les gentils les regardaient avec surprise et mécontentement. Gwen s'approcha d'eux à toute vitesse et arracha Harry des bras de Peter en le serrant le plus fort possible.

\- Tu m'étouffes Gwen. Sourit tristement Harry.

Gwen s'écarta un peu de lui en lui rendant un grand sourire bien que très inquiète.

\- C'est qui ? Demanda jalousement l'un des nouveaux.

\- C'est Harry... commença Peter.

\- Je peux encore me présenter tout seul Peter. Rétorqua glacialement Harry faisant perdre tout sourire à tout le monde.

La jeune fille le regarda tristement, mal à l'aise il baissa la tête. Bonjour Monsieurs les pieds, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance, se passionna Harry. Gwen lui prit doucement la main et le conduisit derrière elle. Elle fit signe à Peter qu'elle lui parlerait plus tard.

Ils marchèrent un moment avant qu'Harry reconnaisse le chemin qui conduisait à la cabane. Il se renfrogna d'avantage ce qui ne manqua pas d'alerter sa grande sœur. Il s'en fichait pas mal, il voulait juste entrer et s'allonger pour ne plus jamais se réveiller.

C'était le soir et le lac brillaient d'une lueur rose et limpide. Harry soupira, il aurait tant aimé n'avoir jamais désobéit à Gwen. Mais le mal était fait. Ils entrèrent et il alla directement s'asseoir à sa place. Pendant un moment aucun d'eux ne parla et il lui en était reconnaissant qu'elle ne pose aucune question sur son état.

Gwen se racla la gorge :

\- Je crois qu'il faut que l'on parle sérieusement.

* * *

Ok, Harry est pas content là et perso je relis le chapitre et j'ai l'impression qu'il est un peu égoïste. Quoi que Peter ne réagit pas beaucoup quand il le sauve, complexe du héros ? x)

Laissez une reviews si vous avez le temps ça me fait toujours plaisir ! Bisous les nounours ! (ok jme tire, j'ai rien dit.)


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou ! Je pensais poster au milieu de la journée mais j'ai pas pu.

Directement à la lecture ! Bon c'est un chap un peu barbant et Harry est insolant mais c'est parce qu'il est en colère... Il sera encore un peu timide pendant quelques chaps mais après ça va changer ! Ah, et aussi une information de plus sur la vie de Gwen, quelqu'un veut découvrir sa véritable identité ?

Disclaimer : Quasi tout aux auteurs sauf l'histoire et certains perso. !p

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Merci Gwenaël**

Dormir... C'était tellement bon. Quand on était fatigué il fallait juste fermer les yeux. Quand on s'ennuyait il fallait juste fermer les yeux. Et quand on voulait écouter en cours le sommeille revenait au galop. Par contre, dès qu'on avait l'esprit occupé par quelque chose, impossible de le trouver.

C'était vraiment illogique, ou alors le sommeille aimait se faire désirer.

Harry se trouvait encore et toujours dans cette cabane, qui était en fait l'infirmerie de Gwen. Elle avait réussi à le faire se sentir coupable alors qu'il n'avait strictement rien fait et qu'il n'était pas fautif. Bon ok, il l'était un peu mais ça ne changeait rien. Gwen allait à nouveau lui faire la morale si il tenait ce genre de raisonnement.

Le petit brun accordait tout de même à Gwen qu'elle avait raison sur certains points...

Ouah, t'arrêtes pas de progresser Harry ! C'est bien.

La veille :

\- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle sérieusement.

\- Ah, et de quoi exactement ?

\- De ta captivité évidemment ! Peter prend peut être ça à la légère mais... Je-je sais ce que ça fait.

La curiosité d'Harry fut titillée, la saleté, elle se réveillait toujours au mauvais moment. Harry se mit en tailleur en faisant semblant d'avoir une profonde réflexion sur quelque chose. Il attendait que Gwen parle, et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Harry ne franchirait jamais le premier, faux pas rêver non plus.

\- Je pense que tu as deviné, mais comme tous les enfants ici j'avais une vie difficile avant. Gwen s'assit près de lui en posant une main sur quelque chose autour de son cou. C'était dur, être sorcier n'étais pas bien vu par les moldus. Tu dois le comprendre non ?

Harry acquiesça faiblement, il venait de se prendre ses propres souvenirs de sa vie d'avant en pleine face. Et ça faisait extrêmement mal. Harry déglutit et se crispa en sentant les bras de Gwen se refermer autour de lui.

\- Désolée, désolée... marmonna-t-elle précipitamment. Promis je vais faire attention à ce que je dis à partir de maintenant.

\- C'est bon. Soupira Harry en se dégageant. Je vais pas en mourir.

Gwen le regarda encore pendant un moment avant de reprendre son histoire, enfin un bout.

\- J'ai un jour été négligente, et... Elle prit une grande inspiration et souffla, qu'est ce que ça pouvait être dur, pas vrai Gwenny ? Et des moldus m'ont vu. Je te passe les détails mais ils m'en ont fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Rigola-t-elle, mais son rire sonnait faux.

\- Les crétins.

\- Harry ! S'exclama Gwen en le tapant sur la main.

\- Désolé, les pirates ne sont pas un exemple d'extrême gentillesse. Continue... S'il te plaît.

\- Mouais. Hésita Gwen mais elle reprit son histoire, de toute façon Harry n'en démordrait pas. J'ai été traumatisée... et on m'a enfermé pour soit disant mon propre bien. Ma propre mère a aidé à m'enfermer.

\- Ta mère a fait ça ? S'écria Harry plus que surpris et horrifié.

Gwen haussa les épaules, elle posa sa tête contre le mur et contempla le plafond pendant un petit moment, plongée dans ses sombres pensées. Harry se racla la gorge pour la faire revenir.

\- C'est de l'histoire ancienne, et puis c'est vrai que je suis dangereuse. Elle fit un grand sourire sadique à Harry.

Sentant le coup foireux à des kilomètres, Harry tenta de s'éloigner le plus possible vers la sortie pour espérer appeler quelqu'un au secours. C'était sans compter sur la jeune fille qui se jeta sur lui avant même qu'il puisse effectuer le moindre mouvement en direction de sa libération. Elle se mit à la chatouiller de partout, Harry commença à se débattre mais laissa tomber.

C'était vraiment pas juste, pourquoi il y avait tant de discrimination en vers les petits. Car oui, vous n'avez pas remarqué ? C'était toujours à eux de se faire chatouiller. Harry hurlait de rire en se tortillant comme un ver de terre. Les doigts experts de Gwen parcourraient son corps alors qu'elle affichait un grand sourire et se foutait de lui.

\- A-Arrête... ! Rigola Harry quasiment hystérique. Je-je me... Rends !

\- Pff c'est vraiment pas drôle. Je vais trouver un autre moyen.

Harry se releva tant bien que mal, il haletait et souriait comme un malade. Ça faisait du bien de rire et ça enlevait un poids qu'il ne savait pas porter sur ses épaules. Il s'appuya contre le mur et se mit debout en chancelant.

\- T'as pas un peu faim ? Demanda innocemment la jeune fille.

Pour toute réponse, le monstre qu'était le ventre d'Harry se manifesta bruyamment faisant rougir le garçon. Gwen lui tapota simplement la tête et alla chercher des fruits dans le panier sur la table. Elle prit un petit fruit, jaune et rond et le lança sans prévenir à Harry.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il l'attrapa par réflexe à deux centimètres de son nez.

\- Pas mal, pour un jeune. Gwen le perça de son regard pour chercher un autre talent. Mange.

\- Ça a quel goût ?

\- Celui que tu veux. Gwen croqua dans son propre fruit et lécha le jus qui avait coulé sur sa main.

Harry en fit de même, la vache ! Qu'est ce que c'était bon ce truc. Le goût était celui de cookies au chocolat, et c'était... Harry n'avait pas de mots pour ce qu'il ressentait. En tout cas ça remplissait efficacement son ventre et c'était pas plus mal. Au moins un point de positif sur cette fichue île.

\- Ne laisse rien tomber, ces fruits sont assez rares pour permettre un seul gâchis. S'amusa Gwen en s'asseyant à califourchon sur la chaise.

\- Bof, il avait quel goût le tien ?

\- Patacitrouille ! (1)

\- C'est quoi ? Autre le fait que ça doit avoir le goût des citrouilles pourries. Grimaça Harry en se rappelant de sa dernière expérience avec les citrouilles.

Les yeux pétillants de Gwen lui lancèrent un regard meurtrier. Danger ! Danger ! Danger ! Hurlait le cerveau d'Harry, mais c'était trop tard et le sorcier déglutit. Je te prépare une tombe et tu creuses le trou Harry ?

\- Tu oses, insulter les Patacitrouilles ? Murmura dangereusement la jeune fille en se levant calmement.

\- Oui... ? Harry était vraiment suicidaire, prions pour lui. Amen.

\- PATACITROUILLES ! (NDA : Oui, oui, c'est un cris de guerre vous ne rêvez pas.)

Gwen attrapa la cruche remplie d'eau froide et la versa sur la tête d'Harry qui resta planté comme un imbécile sur place. Trop choqué que sa grande sœur ait osé faire ça, à lui ! Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en chassant l'eau froide, qui l'avait parfaitement réveillé mais aussi ses blessures.

\- Je te promets que tu vas le payer Gwen. Grimaça Harry en se tenant une coupure sur son torse.

\- Harry ? Gwen reposa immédiatement la cruche et souleva la chemise (qu'un pirate lui avait laissé pour le récompenser) et trouva plusieurs coupures plus ou moins profondes. Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

Malgré ses protestations, Harry se résigna à répondre et à dire la vérité. Il n'aimait pas passer pour la victime alors il tourna l'histoire à son avantage.

\- Accident de travail. Répondit le sorcier en relevant fièrement la tête, content de son explication.

Gwen le regarda comme s'il se moquait d'elle, ce qui n'était pas loin de la vérité et passa un doigts en appuyant assez fort pour évaluer les dégâts. Harry grimaça en sentant un picotement désagréable.

\- Me prend pas pour une imbécile. Et j'ai faillit oublié ce pour quoi on était là. S'étonna Gwen, elle jeta un regard suspicieux à Harry qui sifflota en commençant à avoir une admiration secrète pour ses pieds.

ReBonjours Monsieurs les pieds, comment allez depuis une heure ? Vous avez pas trop souffert ?

\- Harry...

\- Ok, ok. C'est bon je vais te dire. Mais si tu le répètes à quelqu'un je ne te parle plus. Promets que tu ne diras rien.

\- Harry...

\- Promets. Harry plongea droit dans les yeux bleus de sa sœur et attendit, elle soupira et roula des yeux. Il avait gagné.

\- D'accord, mais laisse moi te soigner pendant que tu me racontes. J'ai vraiment l'impression de passer mes journées à faire ça depuis que t'es là. Marmonna Gwen.

Harry lui adressa un sourire un peu moqueur mais ne dit rien. Il attendit qu'elle revienne et commence à étaler la pommade pour se lancer dans sa si passionnante aventure.

\- Il y a deux semaines... commença sur un ton dramatique le garçon.

\- Il était une fois... reprit sur le même ton la jeune fille en continuant son pansage.

\- Gwen... gémit Harry, elle rigola en capitulant. Bon, je reprends. Il y a deux semaines, je m'ennuyais et j'ai décidé de me promener un peu...

\- En me désobéissant. Gronda Gwen en colère.

Pour la peine, Harry rougit.

\- Oui, désolé. Je te jure que je m'ennuyais, en plus Clochette était pas là. Elle était où d'ailleurs ?

\- Appeler Peter car elle avait vu des pirates rôder dans les alentours, tu aurais dû attendre et m'écouter Harry. Ce que tu as fait était dangereux et t'imagines même pas à quel point nous avons eu peur. Reprocha Gwen.

\- Je... Mais personne n'était là et tout avait l'air calme ! Comment j'aurais pu savoir que des pirates se trouvaient là. S'énerva Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas la question et tu le sais. Alors arrêtes de raconter n'importe quoi. Trancha la jeune fille en appliquant une dernière dose de crème.

\- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas toi qui a vécu cinq dans un placard sous l'escalier ! Cria Harry en se mettant debout.

Ils se figèrent tous les deux. Oh, oh, j'ai parlé trop vite, paniqua Harry. Gwen ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche mais finit par la refermer. Elle lui lança un regard appuyé et le sorcier ne pu que s'expliquer, ce n'était pas juste en vers elle s'il ne lui racontait pas un peu de son passé.

\- Quand j'étais chez mon oncle, ils ne voulaient pas utiliser la chambre à jouets de mon cousin pour me faire une chambre à moi. Alors comme je suis petit ils ont décidé de me faire dormir dans un placard. Et-et depuis... je suis un peu claustrophobe. Si je reste trop longtemps dans un petit espace je panique... chuchota Harry.

\- Il fallait me le dire avant Harry. Soupira Gwen, elle se passa une main dans les cheveux en pensant à ce problème. Elle décida d'y revenir plus tard. Et ensuite, une fois que t'es allé dehors ?

Harry lui sourit doucement, Gwen avait vraiment un don pour mettre à l'aise les personnes. Le petit sorcier se rapprocha d'elle et se rassit. S'il avait un jour pensé qu'il aurait une sœur comme Gwen, il serait parti de chez les Dursley bien plus tôt.

\- Je me suis enfoncé dans la forêt en évitant les fleurs toxiques. J'ai trouvé une clairière et je ne sais plus pourquoi je me suis endormi.

\- Crochet a du remplir certains endroits de gaz soporifique... déduisit la blonde.

\- Peut être, et après je me suis réveillé sur le bateau... Harry ouvrit la bouche pour poursuivre et expliquer les doutes que Crochet lui avait fait part, mais il se retint. Certes on pouvait faire confiance à Gwen, mais il avait peur qu'elle le dise à Peter et qu'ensuite il le regarde différemment.

La blonde l'étudia, attendant qu'il poursuive mais il n'en fit rien. Elle secoua la tête, le plan B allait être mis en marche.

\- Et comment tu t'es fait ces blessures, et pas d'accident de travail cette fois. Elle lui sourit d'un air rassurant.

Harry hésita une demi-seconde avant de se jeter à l'eau. Hé ! N'oubliez pas qu'il n'a que cinq ans et qu'il a été kidnappé par des pirates, Gwen est simplement là au bon moment au bon endroit et pose les bonnes questions.

\- Ils m'ont apprit à manier un peu l'épée quand je terminais les corvées en avance. Déclara sombrement le brun. Je crois que c'était surtout pour me faire mal et m'humilier.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit couché et qu'Harry lâche un bâillement. Il était temps, au dodo le bébé !

\- Bon je vais y aller alors, reposes toi bien. Elle l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Gwen tu vas où ? Harry se mordit la langue, pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il parle trop. Ça allait encore créer une histoire.

\- Je vais au QG. Peter doit m'attendre et j'ai pas encore préparé à manger pour eux. Hey, Harry ne t'en fait pas. Une fois que tu seras rétablis tu le visiteras mais pas avant.

Un peu rassuré Harry la regarda se rapprocher de la porte et prit d'une impulsion soudaine, il demanda pour la première quelque chose dont il avait envie. Sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

\- Gwen, est ce que tu peux dormir avec moi ?

La jeune fille se retourna vers lui et sourit, Harry baissa la tête en se mordant la langue pour avoir commit cette erreur. Jamais elle ne voudrait, en plus les autres enfants doivent l'attendre.

\- Bien sur, je pense que les garçons pourront se débrouiller une soirée sans moi. Ou alors ils ne mangeront pas, ça leur fera du bien.

Harry releva la tête tout content, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un voulait dormir avec lui. Il se déplaça pour que Gwen puisse s'allonger sur le lit et se blottit contre elle une fois installée. Il soupira de bonheur, finalement son kidnapping avait de bons côtés.

\- Harry ne juges pas les personnes comme ça. Chuchota la sorcière en lui caressant les cheveux. Et ne me refais plus des frayeurs pareilles.

Croyant qu'il dormait elle se retourna, Harry avait encore les yeux ouverts et méditait alors que la respiration de la sorcière se faisait plus lente. Alors il ne fallait pas juger Peter et Crochet, vraiment ? Où sinon que voulait dire Gwen ?

Revenons au matin :

Harry joua avec la brindille entre ses doigts et la jeta à travers la pièce. Gwen était partie très tôt et il l'attendait depuis. Il repensa à hier soir et se mordit la lèvre, Peter était il innocent ? Et est ce que lui était encore un étranger ? Pourquoi avait il été si en colère ?

Il ne poussa pas plus loin ses interrogations au risque d'avoir un mal de tête horrible, au lieu de ça il se releva et alla ouvrir la porte. Gwen se trouvait derrière elle et lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Suis moi, ils t'attendent.

* * *

Hey ! N'oubliez pas de chercher l'identité de Gwen x)

(1) Je lis une fic où c'est Lily qui raconte et ça m'a marqué, je l'adore elle est folle et aime les Patacitrouilles !

Je veux bien des reviews si vous avez le temps ça fait plais' ! A bientôt. (Je ne sais pas si je vais poster cette semaine vu que la suite n'est pas écrite, je vais attendre d'avoir deux chaps de faits pour continuer, déso d'avance !)


End file.
